If Only You Knew
by Evils Little Girl
Summary: A Patrick and Lara story.
1. Merry Christmas Holby

Casualty  
  
Merry Christmas Holby  
  
Patrick Spiller slammed the car door. He locked the door and walked into Holby City hospital. The hospital was already vibrant with life already and he stood aside as an elderly patient wheeled out in her zimmer frame. It was going to be another typical day. Hospital bursting to the seams, activity going in every direction and outside it was a bright, winter day waiting to be enjoyed.  
  
Patrick didn't have time for that. He ignored Jack's greeting of,  
  
"Good morning Patrick,"  
  
And swept right past. Jack looked back down at his work and carried on. Patrick pushed the door to the empty staff room. He scanned the headline of somebody's newspaper who had left it on the table.  
  
The door burst open and a frantic doctor, Lara Stone came in late. She didn't have time for greetings, flinging her bag onto a chair and searched for her stethoscope. She ignored Patrick in the corner and shifted other carelessly thrown coats. For once it looked as if Lara was in a worse mood then Patrick.  
  
"Haven't had one this morning then?"  
  
"Shut up Patrick," she snapper. Patrick lifted the newspaper up and Lara darted towards the table. She grabbed her stethoscope and swung it around her neck.  
  
"I haven't got time for games Patrick."  
  
He looked puzzled but then studied her more closely,  
  
"Lara, your shirts buttoned up all wrong."  
  
With that he left the staff room as Lara cursed him under her breath.  
  
~*~  
  
"Honestly, I don't see why a nice lad like you stays in here all day,"  
  
"Yes Nan," drawled James. He stood politely in front of her. James was seething with rage. He was 12 years old, 12! And his parents still didn't trust him to take care of himself.  
  
"Now I want you to stay here while I'll make you something to eat."  
  
"Yes Nan," he answered gravely. She went into the kitchen and James jumped to the T.V screen on the floor. Switching it on he hurriedly inserted a disk into his Playstation. The familiar jingle came on and he waited impatiently for the game to load up.  
  
His Nan came scornfully back into the room. She set a dish of food on the coffee table that he was leant against. She sat in her armchair and took up her knitting precariously. She didn't like the fact her grandson was sat idly watching a figurine on the screen. Oh and the noise! She watched him select a weapon in the menu and let the deafening gun shots pass her by.  
  
James got to a vital part of the game. A crowd of wolves came chasing towards him as he vainly shot them all down. He had to do various moves to avoid damage. He leapt, rolled and flipped mid air. Finally they lay dead around him. His character ran off in one corner and jumped into the swimming pool.  
  
"Why don't we bake a cake?" she suggested desperately breaking the peace, never taking her eyes off the knitting needles. James reached out for a donut and ate it down, keeping one hand on the controller.  
  
His grandmother listened absently to the swimming character. Then the noise level went from water to silence. James dropped to the floor and began coughing violently. Mrs Oakley looked up and watched him panicked. She tried standing him up, thinking he had something lodged in his throat. Running frantically to the kitchen she swung the cabinet doors open looking for something. Spotting the note on the kitchen fridge she crashed against the wall to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello? I need an ambulance."  
  
~*~  
  
"This stuff tastes as bland as ever!" spat Patrick and threw the empty cup into the bin. One of the doctors walked by and gave him a sharp look that said You-know-we-don't-have-the-funds-to-afford-a-coffee-maker. Lara passed him wordlessly, dying for a drink. Patrick got called away to attend another patient.  
  
James walked blindly into hospital, colliding into his grandmother. She dragged him ahead of the paramedic determinedly who aimlessly followed. Lara felt a hand clasp around her arm. Mrs Oakley looked tearfully at her.  
  
"Will you help me?" she pleaded, "I think he might die."  
  
Like a true professional Lara looked at her calmly.  
  
"Okay now, what's wrong with him?"  
  
"He has a nut allergy. I shouldn't have severed him those donuts. I should have known! I'm never going to forgive myself," she rambled.  
  
Lara led the pair to a hospital bed and pulled the curtains close. When she had eventually found their names she said,  
  
"Mrs Oakley, I want you to calm down. Everything will be fine. Anna," she called to the nurse, "I need you to prepare a shot of adrenaline."  
  
James was still wildly coughing. A hand was placed on his shoulders. He saw a shaky image of a woman and an Australian accent.  
  
"James? James? Listen I need you to try to stop coughing. I'm going to give you this injection and after that it will take effect soon."  
  
James tried to stop and took sharp intakes of air as she inserted the injection in his arms.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as possible," she told them, "James, you'll be fine in a few minutes."  
  
She left the cubicle and James, sat on the edge of the bed nearly toppled off. Woah, he thought, she is one sexy lady.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay guys, that's it for this week," said Mr Winch. "Now clear up and I'll see you after the New Year."  
  
Mr Winch was a Chemistry teacher and he was holding a science session for his year 7 and 8 classes.  
  
"Let's go, this is rubbish," said Sean to Paul.  
  
"Wait," he said, "Dare you to take that beaker."  
  
Sean pointed at a jar full of a grey, grainy substance.  
  
"Easy," said Paul. He carried the jar away from the side and watched all the others busily clean away. Walking out Sean followed soon after.  
  
"What are we going to do with this?" asked Paul, holding the jar up to eye level.  
  
"I dunno, dump it somewhere."  
  
"Hide! They're coming out!"  
  
The two boys moved quickly to avoid the oncoming children. They walker past a room where a girl, Stacey Williams came out carrying several books. She had just attended the English Saturday morning surgery and looked forward greatly to going home.  
  
Mr Winch was puzzled as he collected the beakers in. There was a jar missing. He placed them in the prep room and locked the door. His mind was distracted but maybe he put one jar of iron filings out.  
  
Stacey was about to leave. One of the teachers called her over. She listened to them and in the background Paul and Sean stood at the top of the steps. The teacher got in her car and left. The boys were oblivious to all else. Mr Winch opened the front door, knocking Paul's arm. Out of surprise he let the beaker slip out of his hand and loudly screamed ow. Stacey turned to look. The beaker flew right towards her and its content all over her face. Paul and Sean looked at each other and darted away.  
  
"Hey!" shouted a furious Mr Winch. Stacey raised her arm and Mr Winch looked back at her.  
  
"Stacey don't!"  
  
Mr Winch guided her towards his car. Stacey slid into the front seat and sped the car out of the school grounds quickly telling her everything he knew about iron filings.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mrs Oakley?" asked Anna politely, "You can go home now."  
  
"Really? Oh that's good."  
  
She picked up her knitting.  
  
"Nan, can't we stay one more minute? Just to make sure?" asked James hopefully as the nurse left. He spotted Lara walk past through the gap in the curtains.  
  
"I suppose we better."  
  
~*~  
  
For the last few minutes Stacey has resisted the temptation to wipe her eyes. The receptionist listened to Mr Winch.  
  
"Patrick! Over here!"  
  
Patrick walked over, looked at Mr Winch and Stacey.  
  
"Stacey has iron filings in her eyes."  
  
"Right, follow me this way."  
  
"Stacey, I'm going have to contact your dad," realised Mr Winch. "You couldn't give me your number could you?"  
  
She gave the number over. While Mr Winch went off to find a telephone Patrick opened the door to the Magnetic Reasoning Imaging room. He sat Stacey down beside her and explained the procedure to her.  
  
"You see that cylinder in the next room? You lie on the plank and I control it from in here. You will slide in and the magnet will get rid of those filings."  
  
Stacey sat worried, her arms folded on her lap. She nervously eyed the machine in the other room. She had a horrible vision that it might go horribly wrong and what if the electromagnet never picked up the iron filings? What then? She started to voice her concern.  
  
"Doctor Spiller, what if it all goes wrong?"  
  
"It won't," he said confidently.  
  
"None of this would have happened if I hadn't had turned around when that stupid boy yelled ow. They'll probably get away with it," she said furiously, "I feel so useless."  
  
"Stacey I'm here to help you. I'm helping because I care but I want you to understand that it was not your fault."  
  
She looked doubtfully at him. Patrick gave her a reassuring squeeze on her hand and she felt as if he could trust him. In fact she rather liked this doctor. For one thing she found him good looking! She looked dazed at the doctor and shyly smiled. Mr Winch came back and gave the go ahead.  
  
"Stacey, I need you to take off anything metallic," he turned to Mr Winch, "Normally she would have to change into a hospital gown but I'm worried that her corneas might be scratched, what with her taking her clothes on and off.  
  
Stacey lay on the plank. In the other room Patrick controlled the equipment while Mr Winch sat beside him, watching fascinated. Stacey went into the cylinder and the magnet was switched on. The plank soon came out.  
  
"You all right then?" asked Patrick.  
  
"Yeah, fine."  
  
She got off the plank and Patrick handed back her earrings and jacket. He directed for the way out and Stacey energetically waved goodbye to him.  
  
~*~  
  
Lara pulled back the curtains.  
  
"Still here?" she asked the Oakleys in surprise, "Hasn't Anna dismissed you yet?" Lara didn't get it. Anna was a very competent nurse.  
  
James felt a huge smile work across his face, there is a god! James was in love with her! He loved her and the way she looked! He scanned her, looking for her badge. James slowly got to his feet, he had to make sure he didn't seem too eager. Offering his hand out and a smile on his face that didn't look stupid he said as he shook,  
  
"Thank you, Lara Croft."  
  
Lara stopped shaking. James blushed bright red and realised his mistake.  
  
"What I wanted to say was thanks for saving my life," he said quickly, a pained look on his face.  
  
"Doctor Croft," called a paramedic, "We have an RTA in."  
  
"You see, you're not the first," she laughed.  
  
Mrs Oakley took Jame's arm and started dragging him out.  
  
"Wait! I don't feel completely fine yet."  
  
"Doctor Stone," asked Mrs Oakley, "What was in that injection you gave my grandson?"  
  
"Adrenaline. He was suffering an acute asthma attack and it should have expanded the lung bronchioles. James might be feeling insecure but I assure you he's fine."  
  
With that she rapidly left the cubicle and James, heartbroken, watched the Australian beauty fade out of his life as they got away further and further. Damn, he suddenly thought. What sort of a cheesy chat up line is thanks for saving my life?  
  
~*~  
  
Stacey found the staff room and knocked on the door, which was answered by Patrick.  
  
"D-doctor S-Spiller," she stuttered pulling her hands from out behind her, "T-these are for you."  
  
In her hands were a small box of chocolates. The doctor smiled,  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Merry Christmas Doctor."  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too Stacey!" he called after her. Jack, who was walking back from the toilets stopped and wondered if he had been dreaming. Patrick? Wishing Merry Christmas? He decided he was too tired and needed a long, long holiday on his way back to reception.  
  
Patrick stepped inside the near empty staff room. Lara was sat far from him staring tiredly into space. She pulled out a cigarette, flicking her lighter on when her eyes vainly caught the attractive box Patrick held. He looked at her expressionless and deliberately opened the box in slow motion. The contents spilled out and carefully viewing the contents he picked a chocolate out. Untwisting the wrapper Patrick lifted the chocolate to his mouth and ate it with much delight.  
  
Lara sat there trying to look disgusted. She put away and stared stonily at him.  
  
"Sorry Lara, would you like one?" he asked teasingly, offering out a strawberry cream. She strode over and took it from him, eating it. Lara pulled out a chair and sat at the table, never taking her eyes off Patrick. Patrick did the same and when she looked at the table he looked carefully at her hand. He picked out a caramel one as she was about to take it. Lara took on quickly and greedily the two worked their way through.  
  
Jack came in for a drink of water. He filled his mug with cold tap water and spotted the two doctors. He went over and asked,  
  
"Can I have one?"  
  
"No," they both answered.  
  
Soon there was one left. A coffee chocolate sat between the two. They looked each other in the eye. Their eyesight was locked together. Lara leant slowly forward. Patrick, unsure of what was going on tried to read the message on her face. She got closer and closer, a slight smile appearing on her face, a little sparkle in her eyes. Patrick moved slowly forwards as well.  
  
"Got it!" she said triumphantly. Her face split into a huge grin. Tearing off the wrapper Lara placed it in her mouth and with her middle finger dragged it smoothly down his nose. Patrick's expression went back to a stony, hateful look.  
  
"Lara, can I have a word with you?" asked one of the nurses. Patrick got up and hurriedly went to his car. He opened the door, pulled open the glove compartment and started searching. There was no other day he could give it to her. He was on the Christmas shift and she had those off. Pulling the long slim package out he started towards the hospital.  
  
Lara pulled her coat around her and considered having a cigarette. Deciding against it she started walking towards her car. She got in, threw her cards in the passenger seat and started the car. She was oblivious to all else and switched the radio on driving home.  
  
Patrick stood rejected on the side. He watched the exiting car and pulled the box out of his coat. He opened it up and looked at the necklace. Never mind, he thought as he eventually took his eyes off the road. He snapped the box shut. It can wait. Turning back to Lara's parking space he wished, Merry Christmas Lara, Merry Christmas. 


	2. Baby Blues

Casualty  
  
Baby Blues  
  
Lara Stone stood around in the patient seating area. Tonight was New Years Eve and her Christmas had been unhappy. She wasn't sure why she was stood around reception. That was a lie, hospitals were busy no matter what time of the year it was, whatever part of the year it may be. She was waiting for Patrick to come in. God, how she had missed him during the last few days!  
  
"Hey Lara, how was your Christmas?" asked Jack.  
  
"Fine," she found herself saying, "Absolutely fine."  
  
"Listen, some of us are going to get together later to celebrate the New Year in style. Do you want to come join us?"  
  
"I'd love to except I have to work tonight."  
  
"Just like Patrick then," he said shaking his head, "We would have liked you there. Hello, haven't seen you in a while…" he started to chat up one of the nurses. Lara walked away and happy at least that Patrick would be in work. Maybe there would be a kiss later, just to say Happy New Year.  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick walked out his house. Closing the door behind him he was about to get into his car when he heard glass shatter next door. Running to the door he urgently pressed the bell. Lifting the letter box flap up he called,  
  
"Emma?" Are you all right in there?"  
  
No answer. Patrick ran around to the back of the house. The back door was already opened and he ran right into the kitchen. Glumly slumped on the floor was his 25-year-old neighbour Emma Newman. She looked fearfully up at him.  
  
"My waters broke," she whispered.  
  
Patrick moved towards her and took her arm.  
  
"Come on Emma. I'll take you to the hospital."  
  
"No!" she said adamant, "This is all a mistake. I don't want this baby!" she screamed at him.  
  
"Come on Emma, you don't really mean that."  
  
"Yes I do!" she screamed, "It's a mistake! It's a mistake!"  
  
"Emma try to calm down. Our doctors will see you through."  
  
She looked tearfully at him. It was apparent she had been crying for days.  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"No, now come on. I'll get you there."  
  
He picked Emma up carefully, guided her towards the living room, onto the couch. Patrick packed a few things for her in a bag. The two got in his car and as quickly as he could he drove them there.  
  
When Patrick got to the A+E entrance a group of paramedics got her a cushioned wheel chair and wheeled her in. Emma clutched onto her seat nervously and panicked as a bed was finally found for her.  
  
Patrick parked his car and strode into reception.  
  
"Your late," scorned Lara.  
  
"I was bringing in a patient," he snapped back.  
  
"So, have a nice Christmas?" Lara cursed herself, she didn't mean to sound so irritated with him still.  
  
"You know how it is. Spend Christmas in a hospital you spend it with the patients talking to them. How was yours?"  
  
"Brilliant," she lied, determined to show that she didn't have a depressing one. Patrick started walking away,  
  
"Patrick, what are you doing here? The hospital said that if you worked over Christmas you didn't need to work over New Year."  
  
"Someone made a mistake then didn't they?" he shrugged and walked off. Lara stared after him and thought to herself, you know, Patrick Spiller sometimes I don't understand you.  
  
~*~  
  
Emma lay in bed exhausted. She fell asleep uneasily when,  
  
"Waah! Waah!"  
  
She pulled the covers over her head. The cry still carried on. Angry she grabbed her pillow and threw it at the incubator.  
  
"Shut up will ya? I'm trying to sleep!"  
  
But still the cry carried on, growing more loud and more distressed. One of the nurses walked in and looked at the cowering figure under the sheets.  
  
"Miss Newman? Aren't you going to see to you baby?"  
  
She completely snapped.  
  
"What do you know? She's not mine. I hate her! Stop being so nosy you old bag."  
  
Hurt, the nurse left for help. She found Patrick and she explained what was wrong and Patrick alarmed, moved swiftly to her room.  
  
He entered the room, the door clicked shut behind him. The figure stubbornly faced away from him. Patrick sighed and pulled a chair up to the bed.  
  
"Emma," he said quietly, "Emma, can you tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I wish she was dead," she said finally, "I hate her so much that I wished she had never been born."  
  
One of the nurse slipped in and tended to the girl.  
  
"You're not thinking clearly. You've just been through a stressful experience."  
  
"Don't treat me like an idiot," she snarled, "I know I've been thinking clearly."  
  
"Well then you need more time. The nurse has just taken your child to the baby unit. Promise to get a good night's sleep?"  
  
"I'm not promising anything."  
  
"Is there anyone we could contact for you?"  
  
"No…just, just leave me alone."  
  
~*~  
  
Stood around reception Lara thirstily untwisted the cap off her bottle. Patrick finally stopped beside her. He looked at the clock.  
  
"It's going to begin soon. Drunks, fights, the lot."  
  
A few seconds later a furious man entered into the ward followed by another shouting abuse at him.  
  
"Hurry!" shouted the paramedic. Lara went with one patient, Patrick the other. They guided them into different cubicles. Lara shouted to Patrick behind her,  
  
"It's like I never left!"  
  
"Lara, its only ten o'clock."  
  
"Here we go!"  
  
The hospital was filled with a variation of accidents coming in. Drink and drive accidents, the usual street fights, pumps to drain out excessive amounts of alcohol.  
  
The workload slowed down a bit near midnight. Patients that were treated filed out into the car park and the staff joined them. They were grouped together chatting happily. Midnight couldn't come any sooner for them. Children pointed at fireworks, someone asked someone else their resolution for the next year and their was a real party vibe feeling.  
  
A few minutes before midnight and Patrick considered going outside to join the group. He walked past the baby unit and stared in without a second thought. He began walking when he heard a thin wail. Stopping Patrick looked around for the nurse who cared for the babies. She wasn't there. Desperately waiting he charged into the room. It didn't take a rocket scientist to work out if one baby cried, the rest would. Looking awkwardly at the tiny baby he picked her up and took her outside in the corridor. Gently rocking her he hoped that it would work. He closed the door and noticed the tight label around her hand. He was holding Emma's daughter. Looking at her unsettled face he found himself singing,  
  
"Twinkle, twinkle little star,  
  
How I wonder what you are,  
  
Up above the world so high,  
  
Like a diamond in the sky,  
  
Up above the world so high,  
  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
  
How I wonder what you are."  
  
Patrick froze. Someone had sung the last line with him.  
  
"Well Patrick, you certainly didn't put singing in the job description."  
  
Lara had a huge grin on her face, "Hello darling," she cooed at the baby.  
  
"Yes well," he coughed, "Listen Lara, is it midnight?"  
  
The crowd outside cheered. Fireworks went up in a huge explosion and not in the so far distance could the traditional Auld Lang Syne could be heard.  
  
"Happy New Year" said Patrick to the baby.  
  
"Ahem," Lara stood with her arms folded with a quizzical look.  
  
"Oh yeah, Happy New Year to you as well Lara," he said rather carelessly.  
  
"Can I hold her?"  
  
Patrick handed her over into Lara's arm.  
  
"Hello precious, what has that mean doctor been doing to you?"  
  
She held the baby closely to her and had a look of delight etched over her face. Patrick felt sickened by this scene.  
  
"You know Lara, I think she's asleep now."  
  
"She's not asleep yet!" she snapped at him. Patrick sighed and watched Lara soothe the child.  
  
"She's asleep no."  
  
Lara placed her in her bed. She didn't know why she was bent beside her but Patrick was with her too, absent mindedly stroking playing with her hair. Lara looked at him for a second. Getting up she announced,  
  
"Well, back to work then?"  
  
Lara went back to reception but Patrick stayed for another minute. He stared into the room from the corridor and was grateful when the nurse returned.  
  
"Any trouble?" she asked.  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
~*~  
  
There were still some people outside, enjoying the fresh new moments of the New Year. When Anna left there were some doing the can-can across the car park spaces. She wasn't really meant to but Anna decided to check up on Emma Newman, just to see if she was fine.  
  
She walked along to that ward. Anna was going to be needed soon so she decided to be quick. She knocked on the door,  
  
"Miss Newman?"  
  
Thinking she might have slept she opened the door. The bed was empty! Horrified she ran outside, scanning the ward. She checked and checked and checked. Running back into the hospital she ran into Patrick.  
  
"Anna, watch where you're going."  
  
"Doctor Spiller," she said hurriedly, "It's one of the patients. They've gone."  
  
She rushed over to the security desk desperately.  
  
"Anna, which patient has gone missing?"  
  
"Emma Newman," she told him. The security guard tried to get through the tapes quickly. The alarm bell was raised. Spotting Lara he called to her,  
  
"Lara, cover for me."  
  
"What?" she asked, running to keep up with him, "Where are you going?"  
  
"To find Emma. She's just had a baby and she's gone missing."  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
He stopped completely.  
  
"You?"  
  
"If you hadn't noticed I am a woman and I think I'll be able to find her."  
  
"Come on then."  
  
Patrick impatiently jammed the keys into the door. Lara jumped into the passenger seat besides him. He veered out the car park at neck breaking speed.  
  
"Patrick, there's a time and a place to show off your car and its not now!"  
  
The traffic lights turned red. Lara bolted forwards.  
  
"Patrick, what is up with you?"  
  
"I'm trying to get home quick enough and see if Emma is there."  
  
"That doesn't mean you have to get us killed as well!"  
  
They got to his house eventually. Not surprisingly the light in the Newman's was not on. Patrick checked all the windows and even around the back.  
  
"Patrick, we're losing time. Listen, what do you know about Emma?"  
  
"What does this…oh very well. She was living with her parents but they moved. I don't think she has that much money seeing how this house is council rented."  
  
"Yeah, anything else. What about friends?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't think she has that many."  
  
"A clubbing sort of person?"  
  
"No, she never goes out."  
  
Lara would have dearly loved to have asked him how he knew that much. There was no time to ask questions. Getting in the driver's seat she looked at Patrick.  
  
"That's my car!"  
  
"And I think I know where she might be."  
  
Giving in he got in the passenger seat.  
  
"Now Patrick, I want you to look out for her and tell me everything you know!"  
  
The time read as 1.30 am on the dashboard. The city centre was still full of people partying.  
  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing Lara?" asked Patrick quizzically.  
  
"Just trust me," she said. Looking for a gap in the road she darted down the space before it could close up again. She stopped the car by the side of the road. Lara did some thinking before she drove near the river Thames.  
  
"Keep looking," she mummered, "Keep looking Patrick."  
  
It gradually got later and later.  
  
"Lara stop!"  
  
She looked out the window. By the river stood a lonely figure, staring out.  
  
"I better go," she said to Patrick, "You understand, don't you?"  
  
He grunted, she took that as a yes. Getting out the car she walked slowly towards her.  
  
Emma stood by the barrier cold and unhappy. She didn't have anywhere to go, no one to talk to.  
  
"Emma," Lara said softly. She turned to her and collapsed into her arms. Lara held her closely,  
  
"Hey, sush, sush, sush, sush, sush," comforted Lara. Searching her pockets for a tissue she gave her it.  
  
"Is there anything you want to tell me?"  
  
"I don't know what to do," Emma admitted, pulling away. She walked back to the river edge. Looking concerned at her Lara said,  
  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
Emma sighed deeply.  
  
"I didn't know I was pregnant," she said glumly, "I don't want to be a mum. There's still so much I want to do. I'm not a motherly sort of person. I know its not depression anything or other."  
  
"If I'm being nosy just stop me but is there anything else bothering you?"  
  
"My boyfriend left long before I discovered it. When I told my mum and dad they were furious, didn't want to see me again. You see I'm catholic and erm, didn't want to have a daughter who did it before you know. They sent me packing as far away as I could get. I just can't cope."  
  
Someone draped a coat around her. Emma found Patrick beside her.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"We will help you as much as we can when we get back."  
  
Accepting it finally Emma went to the car.  
  
"Patrick, small problem, how are we suppose to get back in a car built for two?"  
  
Emma let out a laugh. Lara sighed and said,  
  
"Never mind, I'll get a taxi."  
  
She returned to the hospital at 2 o'clock. Walking back into hospital an irritated nurse asked,  
  
"Where have you been Lara? We've been rushed off our feet!"  
  
Taking to a patient Lara was unaware that Patrick stood from behind the curtains staring admirably at her. She looped a loose strand of hair behind her ear, smiled at the patient and turned, pulling the curtains shut and shutting Patrick from her view completely.  
  
~*~  
  
Two days later when the department had recovered from the New Year hangover Lara and Patrick were sat in the cafeteria.  
  
"Excuse me," said a familiar voice. The pair looked up. Emma looked down happily, holding her daughter.  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you. I'm taking Hope home now and taking care of her."  
  
"Oh right,"  
  
"There's something I want to ask you two," her eyes sparkled with excitement. "I'm going to have her christened and I was wondering id you'd like to be her godparents."  
  
Patrick and Lara looked at each other in surprise.  
  
"We'd love to," answered Lara finally. Emma, satisfied smiled,  
  
"Come on Hope, lets take you home,"  
  
With that she happily walked out of the hospital.  
  
Getting up for work Patrick walked by Lara's side,  
  
"You know Lara, you're going to be drooling over baby Hope a lot more now aren't you?"  
  
With a vindictive look Lara sharply nudged him in the ribs. Patrick collided into the wall and fell to the ground. In the background Jack was laughing at him. Walking off with a triumphant smile she buzzed off her winning point while Patrick, nursing a sore rib stared sourly after her. 


	3. One Life, One you

Casualty  
  
One life, One you  
  
Martin Woods posted the letters into the house. He worked as a postman and right now he was at the top of a steep hill. The night before temperatures had dropped to –6 degrees Celsius. In his new trainers he carefully groped his way across to the house next day. It was still early morning, around about 6 o'clock. He pulled out the next batch of letters and walked carefully out. Suddenly, he slipped on a piece of ice, surfing rapidly down. Martin screamed out loud, quickly reached the bottom, crashed into a full rubbish bin and fell onto his back onto the uneven floor. He let out a long, long groan.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well wonderwoman returns," said Patrick to Lara. Lara had just recovered from a cold she had and she still felt slightly bad.  
  
"Well superman we all can't be fighting fit like you. So how have things been around here?"  
  
"You know busy. One boy came in here the other day who had jumped off the car roof. He thought he could fly.  
  
"Ouch. Looks like I didn't miss much."  
  
"Compared to what you've seen in Sierra Leone? I though Doctor Croft would have seen some more 'interesting' injuries."  
  
"At least I know how to tend to a wounded soldier which is more then you could say Doctor Spiller."  
  
"Ooh! Well shoot me on the spot!"  
  
~*~  
  
Mrs Harper, an elderly woman came out of her home. She had to at 6 in the morning, it was a rough estate where she feared being mugged. She walked out carefully and stood horrified on the spot. What was the postman doing on her floor? She ran next door urgently rapping the door.  
  
"Betty!" she called in her frail voice. Betty annoyed and sleepy answered the door.  
  
"What?" she asked rudely.  
  
"The postman on the floor outside," she said frantic. Betty clopped along to the street in her slippers.  
  
"Bloody hell," she whispered.  
  
"Do you think we should move him?" asked Mrs Harper.  
  
"No," she answered defiantly.  
  
"Is he dead?"  
  
Betty crouched down. Taking Martin's hand as he seemed to have stopped breathing she felt for a pulse. Fortunately he still had one.  
  
"Listen love call 999," said Betty keeping her watchful eye on him. "He might have broken something and I thought it were the devil making the racket.  
  
A few minutes later the paramedics arrived. From the information the woman gave them and the fact the bin's content were spilled out onto the road the paramedics gathered he might have broken his neck. Carefully performing CPR they gave a little life back to Martin.  
  
Sliding the spinal board underneath him and fitted a hold around his neck. The paramedics praised the women for not moving him incase they mad his injury worse. Arriving soon in hospital the paramedics wheeled him along to Patrick and Lara. Lara closed the door behind them. Gathering the details the questions began.  
  
"Okay Martin we suspect you may have broken your neck."  
  
"Am I going to die?"  
  
"No," Lara said, cupping her hands around Martin's cold ones, "But we can't tell for sure until we take some x-rays.  
  
Martin felt slightly comforted. Patrick carrying on asked,  
  
"Martin, do you feel numb anywhere else?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't move my arms."  
  
The two doctors looked at each other in alarm.  
  
"What, what is it?" he asked fearfully.  
  
"Martin," said Lara gravely, "We're afraid you may have paralysis and it might be permanent. We don't know for sure yet."  
  
Martin lay horrified. He wanted to jump up and scream that it wasn't true, that it wasn't happening to him. Lara tightened her grip around his hand in understanding.  
  
"No," he mummered, "No."  
  
Lara sat patiently with him as Patrick left. There were some technical problems in the X-ray room but they were promise it would be sorted soon.  
  
Lara had to leave eventually. She promised to be back and check in on him. Martin lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. Michelle had been nagging him endlessly about his poor earnings, always. There was never enough, He had taken this job to keep her happy because he loved her. Things was it was in secret and he had trouble convincing his wife he had been promoted at work and he had an increased wage as well. Still, here he was, only trying to do the best for the person he adored most and it ended with him possibly reliant on her for the rest of his life. Lara came back later to see the fresh tears lying on his face and without a word gently wiped them off his face.  
  
~*~  
  
Michelle Woods slammed the phone down. She knew it! That cursed husband of hers was having an affair! There was only one reason he could be in a hospital early in the morning. Like a possessed maniac she furiously drove into the hospital. She got to reception and smiled sweetly at the receptionist, after all there'd be no need to let anyone else know her husband was cheating scum. He guided her to Martin's room and trying to keep things normal she smiled at him and winked cheekily at him over her shoulders.  
  
Lara looked up at the opening door. Smiling reassuringly at Martin she got up and shut the door tightly behind her. Michelle started moving closer to Martin and rest in Lara's seat.  
  
"Hey love do me a favour. You couldn't take this off for me for a few minutes, it's killing my neck."  
  
She obeyed and took the straps off.  
  
"Are you going to explain?" she asked hotly.  
  
"Explain what?" he asked weakly.  
  
She stood up, threateningly over him. The chair she sat on shot back. Her shadow was cast over her face.  
  
"You know what I'm saying. How dare you humiliate me by sleeping around with that slut outside."  
  
"She's a doctor!"  
  
"Of course she is!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"I knew you wouldn't give me a straight answer. Why else would you keep lying to me. I'm your wife," tears welled up in her eyes, "She's got something to do with this, the money, you being out at god knows what hours every morning. You don't love me anymore."  
  
"Honey, honey I'm out at that time because I'm delivering letters to earn extra money for you and me."  
  
Michelle's temper flared up. She picked him up and threw him onto the floor. She started kicking him and he screamed out for help.  
  
"Michelle don't!"  
  
Patrick and Lara looked at each other as they heard the screams. Running to the hospital room Michelle strode out. Looking in Patrick leapt to the floor and Lara lay beside him. Even before Patrick said anything to her Lara had to look at the odd angle Martin's neck was tilted at.  
  
Martin Woods was dead.  
  
~*~  
  
Adam Cheers a middle aged man sat down to his tea of chips, sausages and gravy with a bottle of tomato sauce. This was the meal he always asked for and later he was going to wash it down with a pint of lager. He had a demanding job and always turned to 'comfort' food, every night for the last 25 years. Rubbing his hands in eagerness he said a half-meaningful thanks to his wife and looked determined at his 5-year-old son Joe. Mrs Cheers was in the kitchen preparing a cup of tea. Grabbing the gravy train he lazily let the gravy trail all over his plate. Joe got the little that was left. He started shovelling the thin chips into his mouth and his dad smiling devilishly ate more and more. By the time his wife cane out with the tea he gruffly held out his plate towards her and grunted,  
  
"More."  
  
Half an hour later Adam sat on the couch, stuffing cheesy puffs into his mouth. Washing it down with the beer he had promised himself he let out a ghastly burp. Lying back further on the couch he changed the channel on the T.V.  
  
His heart pumped painfully, pain shooting across his chest and down his left arm. Joe looked at him as he clutched his heart. Thinking it was a one off Adam settled back into the sofa. The pain became more frequent and Adam was in a lot of pain. He felt his chest tighten. Falling to the floor Adam was in a lot of pain. His breath intake became more urgent as he took in more and more.  
  
"Mum!" called Joe panic stricken.  
  
"Oh my God!" she screamed. Bashing in 999 she waited impatiently to get put through to the operator.  
  
"I need an ambulance!" she screamed. "My husbands having a heart attack!" Mrs Cheers and Joe felt helpless as they stood by watching Adam suffer and sweat.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe she would do something as stupid as that!" ranted Lara, "Honestly, what was Mrs Woods thinking?"  
  
Patrick didn't try to stop Lara's ranting. He was sharing her anger as well. He knew it was pointless to tell Lara to calm down.  
  
"This will have been reported to the police," he said knowingly.  
  
"What was he doing with his collar off in the first place?" inquired Lara, "I am not going to let her get away with this one!"  
  
It was now 5 o'clock in the evening. Lara and Patrick were both working double shifts to cover those who were off ill. Lara hadn't been able to stop to talk to Patrick since the morning. In medical school they had always been told to expect the unexpected and not get emotionally attached but when something like this happened? Forget it, all rules were out the window and she knew Patrick felt the same. They were both tired, extremely tired. Patrick slumped lazily on the cafeteria table gazed up at Lara.  
  
Adam held onto his oxygen mask as the paramedics wheeled him in. He didn't want this to happen and all plans for diets were too late now. He was still suffering in pain and if he wasn't in so much pain he might have cared a tiny jolt that a few turned their heads in curiosity to look.  
  
His heart was feeling drained more and more. His entire body felt so stressed as blood tried circulating around his body. Lara and Patrick who had just come back from the cafeteria went with this patient. Adam was scared he was going to die and the last thing he knew he fell unconscious.  
  
Patrick and Lara hooked him up to the electrical machine that measured heartbeats. They were falling dangerously low. Lara unbuttoned Adam's shirt as Patrick yelled to a nurse to give him so many volts of electricity. He placed the metal plates onto his chest and a surge of electricity shot through. Patrick yelled more orders to the nurse as the heart rate lowered. Placing the electric plates on Adam's chest once more the surge of electricity shot through. No reaction. Turning it up to the Max Patrick tried one last time. For the second time that day the two doctors experienced death as a long continuous bleep droned from the machine.  
  
Lara told the Cheers who were already quite tearful. Mrs Cheers thanked her for her work and Joe asked,  
  
"Mummy, will I see you in heaven?"  
  
Mrs Cheers weakly scooped the boy into her arms and walked out the hospital doors. She wanted to say something to them, but what?  
  
It was the end of their shift now. Patrick was waiting for her outside the staff room and together the two walked out. The stars were out and the moon shone bright, not that they noticed. There was a bench outside under a lamppost. Lara sat on it, just to think found Patrick beside her.  
  
"Tough day huh?"  
  
"That's an under exaggeration," Lara buried her face in her hands. Her own eyes were glistening with tears. She was usually so good at holding her emotions but what with a cold and a double shift, not to mention double death it had just completely drained her. Patrick lifted his handkerchief and wiped away her tears.  
  
"Aren't there parts of this job you just hate? I mean look at today. People just don't seem to take life seriously. Did you know Adam Cheers had a child, well that poor boy is going to be in a single parent family now. And that stupid woman this morning! I thought I'd seen the worst of it in Sierra Leone but I come here for this?"  
  
"We only have one life and one chance to make a shot at it."  
  
"Is that meant to make me feel better?" asked Lara disgusted.  
  
"No, it's just the way it is."  
  
"Yes well it shouldn't be," she sulked. Her voice softened as she asked, "Patrick you know what you just said. Would you be there if I needed you?"  
  
"Whatever it took Lara, I'd be there for you."  
  
Sitting back on the bench Patrick's hand found it's way to Lara's shoulder. Leaning closer towards him the two looked up at the night sky.  
  
"Hey, is that Venus?"  
  
"The planet of love?"  
  
The two looked at each other and gave each other a reassuring hug, just to seal the union they had just made.  
  
"Always yeah?" checked Lara.  
  
"Always."  
  
  
  
My apologies: You must forgive me. My medical knowledge is not very good. I have to research for these things which is why sometimes my medical treatment might be inaccurate. This chapter is not that good but I promise the next will be better.  
  
Dear Scafscooper, you must forgive me as my knowledge on Casualty is not that good. I started watching this year and these fan fictions are on request of a friend. 


	4. From a friend, to a Lover

Casualty  
  
From a friend, to a lover  
  
"Lara! Patrick!" waved Jack maniacally. "These two letters arrived this morning for you."  
  
Opening the letters up Lara pulled out an invitation to Hope Newman's christening the next day. Patrick watched the doctor as a smile worked across her face. Emma had told Patrick a lot of times about it and he had told Lara numerously.  
  
Tonight was Valentine's day. There were bound to be some interesting injuries, not that Patrick or Lara would be around for them, they were both doing the early shift.  
  
"Lara, how would you like to go for a drink later?"  
  
"Yeah," admitted Lara, "Sure."  
  
Turning off in her own direction Lara smiled happily. Nothing could spoil her day today, nothing.  
  
Still with his coat on Patrick patted his pocket. The jewellery box was there, waiting to be given. Leaving it in a secure place Patrick went in his direction.  
  
~*~  
  
Hannah knocked on Hazel Rose's door. Hazel was her flat mate and from all the rolling around she heard last night, Hannah expected she was having another of her 'mad' sessions. Pushing the door open she was surprised to find only one occupant in.  
  
"So, headed off early did he?"  
  
She heard a long groan.  
  
"W-what?" she asked raising her head slowly. Slumping her head back on the pillow she turned away. Hannah pulled open the curtains and glanced at the neatly folded clothes at the end of her bed.  
  
"I don't feel too good!" she moaned.  
  
"I knew something was up. You never miss a chance to go clubbing."  
  
"Hannah, shut up!"  
  
"What's up? You were moaning of not feeling well last night."  
  
"Just get me something. I had a really bad ache last night, I was rolling around in agony. And it lasted for hours!"  
  
"What about work?"  
  
"I'm not going in," Hazel turned away and slept again.  
  
It was Hannah's day off. Turning the T.V up she watched the dreary, boring daytime programmes. Stepping into the shower she kept herself busy. The falling water prevented her from hearing Hazel vomit and scream in pain as she tried moving. Coming out of the shower Hannah was alarmed when she heard Hazel's crying sobs. Running to her room all she heard Hazel say was,  
  
"Get an ambulance Han!"  
  
Hazel knew where she was going, Holby hospital. The paramedics wheeled her in and Lara was her doctor.  
  
"Right Hazel, what would be the problem?"  
  
"Doctor Spiller," she said bluntly.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"I want Doctor Spiller," she spelled out slowly.  
  
"Sorry, I don't think he's free right now."  
  
"Don't care. Doctor Spiller." She repeated once more. Lara was puzzled and tried hard not to look annoyed. Who was this rude woman anyway? She had her knees held onto her chest on the bed and her arms folded around them with a determined look in her eyes. It was almost as if she was staring hatefully at her.  
  
"I'm not telling you what's wrong," she said curtly. Giving in Lara located Patrick by reception.  
  
"You sure you're not trying to wind me up?"  
  
"Would I joke about work?" she answered wryly. Wondering what life could possibly throw him now he walked into the patient's room.  
  
"Hazel!"  
  
"Surprise?" she tutted, "Patrick its nice to see you again, after what five years?"  
  
"Four actually," he corrected, "The last time we met was at Christine and Jason's wedding."  
  
"Of course it was," the fact registering in her head.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Patrick, remembering they were in a hospital environment.  
  
"Oh yeah. You see last night I was in agony for several hours. I don't feel very well and I still don't. And my back is extremely sore."  
  
"Has this been the only time?"  
  
"No it's been like that for several nights now," she finally admitted. Hazel clutched her stomach and retched over the hospital floor. When she settled back Patrick said,  
  
"Hmm, I think I know what's up. I'm going to send you for a Cholangiongram."  
  
"What the hell is a Cho- whatever."  
  
"If you hadn't had interrupted I would have said. All it is is an X- tray that requires you to take a dye."  
  
Lara was walking past the window. Hazel punched Patrick in the arm. Walking past, assuming Patrick had said something insulting she didn't give it a second thought.  
  
"You know I hate injections!" she whined,  
  
"Tough, you're getting one!"  
  
Punching him again Patrick had an evil glare in his eyes.  
  
"Right," he said. Gripping onto her bed he began wheeling her down the corridor. They stretched out in front of him empty. Pushing it down the corridor quickly Hazel giggled all the way there. Jack dodged into another corridor and blinked as who he thought went past, went. Patrick zoomed past Lara who had to crane her neck to watch him travel down the corridor at that speed. What was going on?  
  
A few hours later Hazel was back in her room. Patrick got the x-tray, placing it against the light.  
  
"Hazel, you've got gall stones in your gall bladder."  
  
"How did that happen?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I do know it starts with the concentra-"  
  
"Woah, shut up! I'm not a scientist!"  
  
Hazel turned to the X-tray as Patrick started pointing things out.  
  
"These gall stones may block the duct," he said, "Your going have to have an endoscope. All that is the bladder being widened so the stones can pass out more easily."  
  
"Yuck," she said in her childish way.  
  
"It's going to be later today in a few hours. I've already contacted Hannah for you."  
  
Patrick's shift end coincided with Lara's. Lara scanned the corridors for him and found him in Hazel's room. Their backs were turned to her.  
  
"I've really got to go now. I'm meeting a friend."  
  
"Oh really?" she asked in interest, tugging his trouser keg, "And who is it?"  
  
That little gesture had Lara pressed against the window. That was not normal.  
  
"Just a friend."  
  
He began to stand.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
Leaning down towards her he gave her a hug. Lara's fingers were pressed sadly to his image but her expression read as horrified. Patrick leant closer to her face. Lara stood rigidly. Patrick had just given her a kiss! A long meaningful deep as you could get from where she stood. She started to walk rejected, nothing seemed real around her.  
  
Patrick had taken his lips off Hazel's cheek but still held his hug there. He stood up again.  
  
"You'll be all right Hazel."  
  
"I better be. Imagine me suing a cousin!"  
  
Patrick laughed and left the room. He waited in the staff room. Maybe she had forgotten. He certainly didn't expect her outside on the bench which was where she was.  
  
Outside Lara was trying to think but all that came to her was that stupid Hazel Rose snapping at her for Patrick. She always thought there had been chemistry between them and even Patrick might have liked her. Well, he certainly wasn't as distant with her like the other staff. Tears welled up in her eyes as she climbed into the car. As far as she was concerned it was the same old story. In her head a flash back to the war zone in Sierra Leone came back to her. The nurses were always jealous, she had the male doctors drooling over her and sometimes, even the patients. So they would ask her out on a date or for a private moment. They all put up a perfect, adoring image to her and the next week nothing. Nope, they were all too busy trying to chat up a more attractive nurse.  
  
So why put herself through it again? Because she thought he was different, because she thought he cared. She started the car, wiping her tears and was startled by the knocking oh the car window. The panel slid down she stared at Patrick displeased,  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"The drink you promised me."  
  
"I don't remember doing anything of the sort!"  
  
"You know this morning when-"  
  
"Don't patronise me Patrick Spiller! Just get back to your girlfriend and I'm sure you'll be happy."  
  
Putting her foot down on the accelerator she sped away. Patrick stood very confused on the side wondering what she was talking about. He examined it slowly in his mind. Hazel! She didn't think he was… did she?  
  
Lara stopped the car in her local garage. It needed looking at anyway. Setting home by foot she thought about how she was expecting to go home alone tonight. Soon after she had closed the door Patrick stopped his car outside her house. He stared longingly at it, undecided of whether to knock on its door. No, what had he done wrong? He wasn't going to apologise for being friendly with a cousin. Women!  
  
At seven o'clock Lara hastily got ready to go out. She might as well have a drink seeing as how she had tomorrow off. That and she wasn't prepared to stay in and watch Cilla Black's Blind Date Valentine's Special. There was nothing more sickening then people gushing on T.V about how they had found true love.  
  
Walking down the street she was unaware that a figure hung around the corner watching her attentively. She got into what he thought was a taxi and sighed in relief. He would have plenty of time. He'd come back later. These doctors were out all night.  
  
Lara had in fact got into Patrick's car. He had opened the door out and asked for her to let him explain. Lara thought angrily against it but eventually gave in and reluctantly gave in. The way she saw I was that this was her chance to tell him how useless he was.  
  
Patrick wasn't sure where he was driving to. The two figures in the car refused to speak to each other and Lara stared stonily out the window. Patrick was going to turn on the radio but doubted it was a good idea.  
  
He stopped at the pub entrance. Lara stared sourly ahead and Patrick turned to her.  
  
"La-"  
  
No need. She climbed out the passenger seat and slammed the door shut with such force that he had to try hard not to make it look as if he was concerned at the possible damage done to his car.  
  
Patrick walked to the bar and ordered two drinks. He carried them over to the corner where Lara was filling it with th stench of cigarette smoke. Stubbing it out in the ashtray she took a long gulp of her drink. The two were as stubborn as each other, neither of them wanted to make the first move.  
  
"So, who is this Hazel?" With the tone she had used Patrick could detect poison in every word.  
  
"Hazel's my cousin."  
  
"Your cousin?" Lara's hand was on her chin and one was in her hair, "Let me think…that doesn't mean you can let her grope you!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"And the way you hugged her and gave her a long kiss!"  
  
He stared hatefully at the doctor.  
  
"I just gave her a peck on the cheek!"  
  
"I was stood behind you. You didn't let her go for a long time, it was not that innocent!"  
  
"That's what it was. Your view of things are different if you stand from behind and the girl was going to have an operation in a few hours!"  
  
"How do you explain running down the corridor then?"  
  
"She punched me on the arm!"  
  
Lara settled down and contented herself with looking into his eyes.  
  
There was a distracted look in his eyes.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
She knew he had heard her. Getting up she stood unsure for a second before she tipped the remaining content over his head.  
  
"Do you understand now?"  
  
Sweeping out she got a taxi home.  
  
All around him people looked at Patrick curiously. He defiantly finished his drink and when he walked out the door he snapped,  
  
"What are you lot gawking at?"  
  
He slammed the door shut and sat in his car. Patrick found himself starting the car and slowly driving in a familiar direction. Why are you driving this way, asked a voice.  
  
Because you love her.  
  
~*~  
  
Brad Chesters had had no trouble getting into the house. This was his first time and all he did was break the glass in the back door. Doctors were bound to be loaded and he looted through the house looking for anything of value. He still had to be quiet though in case the neighbours heard something  
  
Brad was currently upstairs going through her jewellery box. He giggled quietly in delight as he stuffed a necklace deep into his pocket.  
  
Lara opened the door. She closed the door, but not properly as she thought. Flinging her shoes into any old place she preceded upstairs. Brad froze as he heard a creaking step sound off. With every second she was getting closer up. Pulling out a pocket-knife he waited in anxiety.  
  
Patrick's car for the second time that day pulled up outside her house. This time he was going to walk up to the house, explain as best as he could and hope that all went well. Well done, congratulated the same voice, you're not even a couple yet and you've managed to have your first argument. He walked up to the door and hesitantly kept his finger a centimetre away.  
  
Lara switched on the lights. She stared at Brad and stood frozen as he walked towards her with the knife. She backed out slowly, not really knowing where she was going. They neared the staircase. With all her strength she lunged at him, taking him down to the floor. Brad was sweating and making a spear of the moment decision he fought back dropping the knife by his side and as he got up Lara pulled him down again. Brad pinned her down, grabbed his knife and snarled,  
  
"You stupid girl!"  
  
He held the knife above her. Lara screamed loudly. It echoed through the house and to Patrick outside. He didn't give a second thought as he bolted upstairs. He found them quickly, lunged to the floor and pulled Brad off. Blindly swishing his knife he cut into Patrick's wrist. Ignoring the fresh blood he yelled at a surprised Lara,  
  
"Get 999."  
  
Ignoring his advice as Brad struggled up she pushed him towards her wardrobe. The two hurriedly shut the doors on him, pushed against it and deftly with his foot Patrick pulled Lara's chair towards him and lodged it under the two knobs and sat down on it as extra support. Lara dashed to the phone, called the police with the banging racket in the background. She went to her room and pushed against the banging door along with Patrick. When she heard the police sirens she opened the front door and they rushed up. Patrick pulled away from the wardrobe and Brad tumbled out. Looking up at the officers he swore out loud. The police gave him the usual talk and dragged him kicking and screaming down the stairs. Patrick and Lara followed him down and smiled satisfied as the car pulled away.  
  
She stared hesitantly at Patrick.  
  
"I'll be going now," he mumbled.  
  
"Patrick, wait," she said to the retreating figure. She walked up to him and took his left hand. Twisting it around with both of her hands she looked at the cut.  
  
"This looks nasty. You better come in."  
  
Sitting patiently at her kitchen table he let Lara dress the cut on his wrist. He watched as she quietly did so.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"For what?" said Patrick trying to sweep away the events of the last few minutes.  
  
"For saving my life."  
  
The two looked at each other embarrassed. Pulling his hand away Patrick out them in his pockets,  
  
"There's something I want to give you."  
  
Pulling out the slim box he placed it on the table. Curious, Lara pulled it across and opened it up. Patrick watched the gasp on her face, breaking into much needed happiness.  
  
"It's an…Amethyst diamond…it's er…meant to…"  
  
"Promote Intuition and Intelligence," she finished off for him. She looked adoringly at the heart shaped diamond.  
  
"It's beautiful," she whispered, taking in the sparkling, purple jewel and the delicate gold chain it was placed onto.  
  
"Here, let me put it on," he said awkwardly. Fixing the catch he looked at Lara when he finished. Picking up the Amethyst he kissed it,  
  
"For protection, when you need it."  
  
Lara looked adoringly at him. Placing both hands on his face she leant forward and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Patrick,"  
  
She looked into his eyes. Patrick responded with a deep, meaningful kiss and the two lonely figures held onto each other tightly and found the happiness they had both long craved for.  
  
Happy Valentine's Lara, happy Valentine's Patrick. 


	5. I know what you did in the basement.

Casualty  
  
I know what you did in the Basement  
  
"Morning' Jack."  
  
"Good morning..." Jack looked up from his work, "Patrick?" he asked unsure. Now he had seen everything! He definitely needed a break, more sleep, something! He watched him for a few seconds and found him whistling his way to the staff room.  
  
"Anna," he called, "Come and look at this!"  
  
Clutching onto the wall and peering from around it the two listened to the fading whistle.  
  
"What's all that about?" Jack wondered, failing to notice Lara walk past.  
  
"Maybe he's finally learned not to be a miserable git?"  
  
"Or maybe he's finally been made consultant?"  
  
Anna took a long look at Patrick.  
  
"Patrick? No."  
  
~*~  
  
Lara sat comfortably in a staff room chair. No one was around. Reaching inside her clothing she pulled out the amethyst necklace. She held it gently in her hands and playfully tilted it towards the light. Funny how she could get so found of such a thing. She loved it. Maybe it was because it was a present off Patrick and that it would always mean something to her. It was the first thing Emma had commented on before the christening.  
  
"That's a lovely necklace Lara. Where did you get it?"  
  
"Patrick," she had answered softly. It didn't sound right at first but she was gradually getting used to it.  
  
Lara had been so enticed by the necklace she never heard the door being pushed open and the noise from the hospital flood in to the quiet room. Ana curiously watched her playing with the amethyst. Walking over to the water cooler she turned her back on her. Suddenly Lara snapped out of her trance and looked anxiously at the nurse. Hurrying out she tucked the necklace away. Lara hoped she hadn't seen it. Patrick and her had decided not to tell anyone at the hospital. The last thing they needed was a vested interest in their love life. Blushing red slightly she walked off to tend another patient.  
  
~*~  
  
They had met in a secret corner of the hospital. Patrick had turned up early and had suggested it. Gladly getting away from the prying eyes of the world Lara smiled and pulled on the tip of his tie, her hands gradually working up it. She asked,  
  
"Is there anything you want to give to me?"  
  
"Your cigarettes?" he asked, his face blank, "I think I threw them away when I last saw them."  
  
Painfully kicking him she watched him wince in pain before pulling him in for a kiss.  
  
"Is that what the doctor ordered?" asked Patrick breathless, "Well woman, you should have said!"  
  
Giving him another kiss, just to shut him up she pulled away satisfied.  
  
"When's your break?"  
  
"At 12:30, why?"  
  
"Right, I want you to meet me down in the basement in the stock room."  
  
Agreeing to her plan Patrick walked away first. A minute later Lara went into the hospital feeling a lot happier. She took an anxious long look at the clock and knew it would require patience on her part before she could see Patrick again.  
  
~*~  
  
At 12:28 the hospital was reasonably quiet. Jack got up from his desk and walked over to security. Swiftly taking the bag of crisps Tony was eating from he made him look up.  
  
"Hey Tony, how about going for a drink after work?"  
  
"You must be joking. You still owe me a fiver from last time," Giving in he said, "Oh go on then. So how are things with Nicky these days?"  
  
The two talked about relationships for a few minutes. Jack vaguely watched the screens and watched uninterested as he saw an image of Patrick enter the stock room.  
  
"Tony!" called Max irritably, "You're needed."  
  
Following the consultant Jack decided to wait around. He'd only be gone a few minutes, that and he was bored. Settling into Tony's chair Jack watched the screens around him. Nothing interesting, just people going in and out of the hospital, deliveries being loaded off. Out of boredom his eyesight followed Lara across the screen. She walked into the stockroom. Wait a minute, didn't Patrick just go in there? Leaning forward he strained his eyes, forcing them to see something they couldn't see.  
  
Lara had that playful smile across her face,  
  
"So," she began "You came."  
  
"Yeah well I had to to keep you out of trouble. God knows what this hospital would have to put up with if you did."  
  
"We took you on didn't we and looked what happened!" laughed Lara, "This place has never been the with the cold touch of Patrick Spiller!"  
  
"I was here before you," he reminded her. Having enough of talk Lara moved closer towards him. She fell comfortably into his arms and edged slowly backwards.  
  
Jack watched wide eyed and open mouthed. Lara shut the door but before she had he had seen the two engaged in their kissing. Unsure of what to do next he looked up,  
  
"Anna!" he waved, "Come and look at this."  
  
The nurse eagerly reached the desk. Dumbly jabbing the screen he stuttered,  
  
"P-p-Patrick and-and-L-Lara!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Patrick-and-Lara," he tried again. Anna looked at him shocked.  
  
"Jack," she said in a serious tone, "I don't think tha-"  
  
"Anna," snapped a doctor impatiently, Scurrying off Jack reluctantly got up and ran. He had to find the stock room, quick. Trying to avoid the hospital's many staff and the continuos shouts of his name didn't stop him desperately trying to get there.  
  
He soon located the corridor. Bolting down the corridor he pulled the door handle down and tumbled in. Patrick stood by a shelf, reaching up for something. Turning to Jack he said in his irritated voice.  
  
"Yes? Can I help you?"  
  
"No doctor Spiller," he answered. Pulling himself up his eyes wildly scanned the room, "I was just checking something." He stayed for a few more seconds, looking for something out of place. Unfortunately for him doctor Spiller was stood looking as neat as ever, the knot in his tie as tight as ever and not a strand of hair out of place. Walking away confused Patrick listened to his echoing footsteps. Next time, he promised, I will catch you.  
  
Patrick closed the door shut. He pulled open the flaps of a large cardboard box. Picking Lara off the floor she swung her arms around his neck and asked,  
  
"Now, where were we?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Jack! Get back to work!" snapped Max. He walked away shaking his head. That has to be the tenth time he caught him there that week. It wasn't as if he was always talking to Tony all the time. Jack was just stood there staring vacantly at the screens.  
  
Lara pulled on her turtle neck sweater. They weren't really appropriate for work but when you had the marks of Patrick on your neck then drastic measures needed to be taken. Walking into the hospital she stopped by reception as Max talked to her. She nodded to his words and unaware the neck part of her sweater sliding down her neck. Jack just sat in the background transfixed by the red marks. Max walked away and Lara tenderly clutched her neck. She never saw the triumphant smile Jack had on his face.  
  
"Anna! I was right! Lara has got a boyfriend," he said to her as she perched on his desk. "And its Patrick."  
  
"Oh Jack, not this again!"  
  
"Not what again?" asked Nicky joining in.  
  
"He thinks that Lara and Patrick are an item," said the nurse trying to cut it short.  
  
"Really?" asked Nicky, with a keen interest, "Tell."  
  
"Look Anna, why would Lara wear a turtle-neck sweater to work? I saw two red marks on her neck."  
  
"Have you been eyeing her up again?" Nicky's tone changed completely, "What do you know about her fashion?"  
  
"Well, she usually wears shirts to work. Just because she's a doctor doesn't mean she doesn't have a sense of style. She usually looks really good."  
  
Nicky stormed off,  
  
"Nice one Jack," said Anna. Jack jumped up and ran after her calling,  
  
"Nicky! Come back!  
  
~*~  
  
The next day Jack came better prepared. Anna was searching in reception for a file and caught him sliding a camera securely by his laptop side.  
  
"Jack," she said, her voice tired, "You've become obsessed!"  
  
"I'm right and you know I am," he answered defiantly. Giving up she started to walk away,  
  
"Anna," he decided to try one last time, "If you think about it if Patrick were caught with his pants down he wouldn't want to be caught by Max which is why he and Lara are probably hiding in the more isolated areas of the hospital."  
  
"Now your imagination is running away with you," she simply said. Jack ignored her completely. He was right. All he had to don was prove it.  
  
~*~  
  
Lara walked down the corridor and found Patrick coming out of a door. Carrying on with their route Lara asked,  
  
"What are you doing for lunch?"  
  
"If you think it's eating you up I'm sorry but I'm not hungry enough, thank you."  
  
Lara sighed,  
  
"Meet me you know where."  
  
"See you then,"  
  
"Excuse me," snapped Max impatiently who was pushing a trolley full of equipment behind them. Prising them apart Lara took a long look at Patrick before going her own way.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack knew their breaks were at 12:30 and that they would meet in the same place. They had done for the past week or so. He always saw them on the CCTV cameras moving in a certain direction and closing that now familiar door.  
  
The postmen dropped off a few letters. One package had split open and Jack was advised to take care with it. Drawing the loose item towards him he opened up the photograph album. Just a picture of some woman holding a new born bay in her arms. Turning the page he saw Lara hold the child but across the page was Patrick, looking as uncomfortable as ever holding the baby and Lara by his side. But hold on, was that Lara's arm draped around his shoulder? Yes it was! Closing it shut he smiled widely. Thank God for the postmen! Seeing how it was 12:28 it would be a shame not to catch them out and force them to admit it. Taking his camera he slowly walked down to the basement.  
  
A few seconds later an exhausted Lara put down two cups of coffee and some other stuff she had brought from a café outside the hospital.  
  
"Has there been any mail for me Spencer?" she asked him as he was looking through the files. He turned to the pile that sat beside Jack's laptop and picked up the torn envelope. Handing it over Lara held tightly to it with her teeth and manoeuvred towards the staff room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Anna!" I need a sling for this patient," ordered Patrick, not taking his eyes off him. Looking up to find she wasn't there he located the draw where the material was usually placed. Nothing there.  
  
"Excuse me one moment," he apologised to the patient. He stepped out to the cubicle and looked for a free person. No one seemed to be around. Rushing down to the stock room he pulled a chair towards him and stepped up on it.  
  
Jack crept along to the room. Smiling at the ajar door he jumped in and flashed his camera. A huge crash followed. He rushed forward to see to Patrick on the floor.  
  
"Are you okay Patrick?" he placed the camera beside him.  
  
"What were you doing?" he snapped. Patrick looked like he was surrounded by half of the stock room stock. Standing up painfully Patrick ordered,  
  
"Clear this up Jack."  
  
Limping painfully back to the hospital Jack cursed himself for not checking first.  
  
After he put the sling onto the patient Patrick pushed the staff room door open.  
  
"Pleased you could join me Patrick," said Lara as soon as he walked in. Sitting beside her he pulled out a sandwich and took a long gulp of his coffee. Lara proudly pushed the photo album across to him and they relived the memories of that day. Max burst in and grumbled,  
  
"There's no stopping when you're consultant. The work is endless, no stopping for lunch, again."  
  
"Maybe you can't hack it Max," suggested Patrick, "Perhaps someone younger should do the job."  
  
He walked past with a sneer on his face. He swept angrily past reception where Jack was banging his head on the desk. The photo album had gone.  
  
~*~  
  
" I was really, really close," Jack said to an annoyed Anna.  
  
"What next Jack?" she asked, "Are you going to make a statement about that necklace she wears as well?"  
  
"What necklace?"  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"No Anna," he persisted, "Tell me."  
  
"I've only ever seen it once. It's a heart-shaped Amethyst on a golden chain."  
  
"I've never seen that before. When did you see it?"  
  
"Some time two weeks ago."  
  
"Bingo!" he muttered to himself. Patrick and Lara had the same days off and that was near two weeks ago.  
  
"A friend might have gave her it," said Anna quickly, knowing what he would be thinking right that minute. A bright spark in his eyes he worked productively thinking up a plan along with his work.  
  
~*~  
  
"Take care that the computer is off when you plug the microphone in," Max read out. Installing the `Type Easy' software was meant to be easy but he was getting no where quick. He was trying it out on the staff room computer. Lately there just seemed to be so much work to do. There was a virus problem on his own computer now and it was why he was in here.  
  
"Max," called a nurse from the door, "You're needed."  
  
Max placed the instructions over the microphone. Damn, he was just about to try it out.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack pushed the door open and saw Lara stood by the sink, washing her hands. His  
  
Heart was wildly pounding at the thought of what he was going to do. If it was successful then Lara would probably say Patrick's name in a surprised tone. If it didn't then who knows.  
  
He walked quietly behind her. His arm lowered and quickly he pinched her bum. Lara froze and she turned the tap off. She turned around with a pleased smile but when she found Jack standing dumbly in front of her she stormed past. Charging into the staff room she sat there quietly fuming. Patrick came in and sat beside her.  
  
"You wouldn't believe what Jack's done now. He's only gone and pinch my bum," she spat out.  
  
"If you have a stalker you'll have a very, very short list of suspects."  
  
"That's not funny Patrick. He's up to something I know he is. He keeps turning up unexpectedly."  
  
"He has a very, very sad life."  
  
"Enough about him," commanded Lara.  
  
Pulling him into a kiss they were both unaware of the computer screen in the corner of the room typing in their every word.  
  
"So what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"I don't know," he answered, "I think I'm washing my hair."  
  
Laughing out loud at his pathetic excuse she said,  
  
"Come on Patrick. You've got to do a lot better then that."  
  
They sat there making their plans. Getting up to return to work Max came through the door as they went out. He sat in front of the computer, read the dialogue with a disinterested scowl and clicked on the x.  
  
Do you want to save document 1?  
  
Yes No Cancel  
  
He moved the arrow to `no'. Starting his own work he began dictating his work down the microphone.  
  
~*~  
  
A few days later when the staff room was quite full Jack sat sullen in a corner. He'd given up. Apparently catching Lara and Patrick was a lot harder then he had expected. They were both in there now, distancing themselves apart. There was noisy chatter. Max walked in and sat at the computer. While he waited for it to start up he clearly and loudly said,  
  
"Patrick, Lara I would appreciate it in future if you didn't pursue your relationship during working hours. It really is impractical in a professional job."  
  
The whole room went quiet. Jack's face split into a huge grin and he jumped up shouting,  
  
"I knew it," he pointed, "I knew it!"  
  
"Jack, shut up," moaned Anna  
  
Patrick and Lara were both embarrassed. Patrick got up first and left the room. Lara was undecided of whether to go. The whole room was still looking at her. In a few seconds she knew that someone would start whispering,  
  
"What does she see in him?"  
  
Getting up as well she opened the door and stepped out. Before the door shut the room erupted into life. So everyone knew. Pulling out her necklace she thought, why not? It'd be a shame not to show it off now.  
  
~*~  
  
For the rest of the day both Patrick and Lara received curious looks, when they saw Lara they blinked and wondered if they were deluding themselves when they saw the swinging diamond on her necklace as she walked past.  
  
Only a few actually said anything to them. Patrick saw Max with a scowl when he saw him and a few of the staff gave a friendly smile in acknowledgement. Anna who was working with Lara said,  
  
"It's a beautiful necklace,"  
  
"Yeah," tugging the chain nervously she added, "It is isn't it?"  
  
"I saw it a few weeks ago," Anna was unsure of what to say.  
  
"I got it on Valentine's day."  
  
"Lucky you. So how are thins with Patrick, sorry if I'm being nosy."  
  
"No it all right. Things are great."  
  
"Well, good luck," she added finally and left the doctor to tend another. Lara blinked in surprise at her final words and looked at the clock, longing for her shift to end.  
  
Patrick waited for her in reception. Comfortably walking out hand in hand Lara's head was leant slightly towards him. She almost enjoyed some surprised reactions they got on the way out. Patrick opened his car door, let Lara in first and then got in himself. Now that there was no need to hide he gave Lara a kiss. He caught the sight of flashing light in front. Jack came out of his hiding place, clutching his camera and walking past with a superior grin.  
  
Patrick started the car. Driving away, the wind gently ruffling their hair the world lay open and the busy noise of Holby hospital faded into the distance. 


	6. Ask Doctor Spiller

Casualty  
  
Ask Doctor Spiller  
  
Katie Hodson pushed her tea back.  
  
"What is it?" asked her brother John, "I thought you liked chips."  
  
"Yeah well I did, I mean I do," she corrected. "I just don't feel hungry."  
  
She got up from her seat. John looked ravenously at her plate.  
  
"Yeah of course you can eat them."  
  
He gratefully pulled the plate over. Chewing them slowly he wondered if he'd get through a whole plate of them.  
  
John got through half the plate. Funny, this seems to be happening a lot recently he observed. I mean yeah, girls may not be hungry sometimes and I'm lucky enough to have another but a whole week of it? Something's up! He placed the plates in the sink and walked into the living room. He flopped by his sister on the couch. Watching the screen he listened to a rumbling noise. Looking at his sister she apologetically got up. He smiled cruelly,  
  
"You liar. You are hungry."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
Her stomach rumbled again.  
  
"Come on," his hand grabbing her arm, "Let's get you something to eat."  
  
"No," her hand moving away, "I told you."  
  
"Katie" he said surprised as he fell onto the floor. She quickly ran out of the room and jumped up the stairs. Slamming the door shut John grumbled getting onto the couch trying to work it out.  
  
~*~  
  
Lara sat comfortably trying to read her book. Turning the page, desperately needing to know what was next hands attacked her side. Giggling out she laughed,  
  
"P-Patrick stop!"  
  
He gave her a kiss, pleased to see her. They got closer together.  
  
A sneeze in the corner. Patrick pulled away whilst Lara searched for the source of the noise. Max stared groggily at her. He sneezed once more.  
  
"Are you okay Max?" she asked concerned. He didn't look well at all. Blowing his nose loudly he took a long gulp of his cold coffee and picked up his work.  
  
Patrick filled his mug with water. He gave Lara a quick kiss and she carried on reading. Outside in reception he neared Duffy and Max who were arguing.  
  
"Look Max," she placed her hand on his shoulder, "We can cope without you for a day or two. Go home and get some rest."  
  
"No," he answered defiantly, sneezing once more, "I'll be fine."  
  
"What's going on here?" demanded Patrick joining the two.  
  
"I was telling Max he needed to go home," answered Duffy, looking to Patrick for support.  
  
"She's right Max, you look awful,"  
  
"Thanks," grumbled Max, trying to stare hatefully at him. He walked away angrily having both Patrick and Lara wondering how he was going to cope.  
  
~*~  
  
John grumbled his way down the stairs half-asleep. Why did school have to be so early in the morning. He sleep walked his way to the kitchen letting the scent of frying bacon guide him.  
  
He slid into a chair. Katie was sat there staring mournfully down at her own breakfast. She picked up her fork and picked up a piece of bacon, just playfully twisting it around the fork. She eventually placed it in her mouth as her mouth placed down Josh's plate.  
  
"Honey," called Mr Hodson, "Where did you see my keys last?"  
  
Mrs Hodson left the kitchen to help her husband. Katie looked at John's sleeping slumped figure and quietly called,  
  
"Here boy,"  
  
Their dog came quickly to her side. He looked up expectantly at her. She placed a piece of bacon onto the floor and patted the dog as he gobbled it up.  
  
"Katie," said a shocked John, "You know mum said you couldn't feed the dog at meal times."  
  
"Oh John, breakfast doesn't count," she argued. Picking up her bag she yelled her goodbyes and walked out the house.  
  
~*~  
  
Lara turned as Jack appreciatively whistled at her entrance. He sat there grinning cheekily until Patrick a second later walked in stonily.  
  
"Anna," Jack called, getting up urgently, "What file did you need?"  
  
The pair watched as he sped in a direction. Lara let out a short laugh.  
  
Max came soon looking, if it was possible, worst then yesterday. Lara watched him desperately trying to find his office and avoid any more advice on time off his colleagues was giving him.  
  
"I'll see you later Patrick," she said suddenly. Patrick looked disappointed that he never got a chance to say goodbye properly but he immediately swept off to attend another patient.  
  
Lara knocked on Max's door,  
  
"Come in," said a weak voice.  
  
"Max you're over doing it. Take a break."  
  
Max was really tempted to snap at her `And why should an under doctor know dictate me on my health?' He held his tongue in his mouth and slammed his books on the table. Lara marched forward, stuck a thermometer out in his mouth, placed a hand on his near bald head whilst shining a light into his eye. Max was too shocked to react. Lara pulled the thermometer out quickly and read it's temperature,  
  
"Well you look tired enough and your body temperature is above average. I'd say you'd have a good enough reason to take time off."  
  
Unable to help himself he sneezed out.  
  
"And that sneeze doesn't sound healthy either," she added. Grumbling he left his office and Lara carefully watched his direction.  
  
~*~  
  
"Katie Hodson wake up!" screeched her teacher. Katie dozily looked up. She had got a good night's sleep but she felt absolutely tired.  
  
Rachel sniggered loudly in the corner. She made some snide comment when the teacher turned her back causing laughter to rise at the back of the room. The teacher looked suspiciously at her but carried on writing on the black board. Katie hated Rachel whole-heartedly. Her and her friends always had this belief that they were the most popular people in the school.  
  
The bell sounded for lunch. Katie stood in the queue. Rachel pushed her way through the line. She looked down at Katie's sandwich and apple and sneered,  
  
"What's this? My, my Katie you sure you want to stay an over weight elephant?"  
  
Rachel friend's cackled loudly.  
  
"Ignore them," muttered her friend, "They're being stupid. You're fine as you are."  
  
Katie didn't listen. She placed her lunch back on the shelf and walked out of the line.  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick, can I see you for a minute?" asked Charlie. Patrick followed him into the staffroom.  
  
"What is it Charlie?"  
  
"As you know some of our more senior staff have taken time off ill."  
  
"Yeah?" Patrick asked and to indicate he was listening.  
  
"This is highly irregular but the hospital need you to carry out some of Max's duties until he recovers."  
  
"Right. Anything else?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Charlie turned to the sink to get some water. In a highered mood Patrick walked out and proudly proclaimed,  
  
"I love my job!"  
  
He managed to get Duffy to stop.  
  
"That's nice Patrick," she mummered as she walked away carrying a patient file.  
  
"You don't understand," he said walking to keep up with her, "Max has taken a few days off and that mean I'm temporary consultant."  
  
She stopped now. Duffy was wondering how Patrick could be gloating at something like that. She opened her mouth but Patrick caught Lara and walked over to her.  
  
"Yes Patrick, I know," she said in a know it all tone, "You've been made consultant."  
  
"It's a good thing Max has taken a few days off," he admitted "I'm sure he would have had a nervous breakdown soon."  
  
Lara was working hard not to admit it was her who had finally forced Max home. She looked at the pleased, smug smile on his face.  
  
"Aren't you pleased I've been made Consultant?"  
  
"Ha! The NHS must really be desperate now," snorted Jack as he walked past.  
  
"Of course I am," she replied, "It's just a matter of if you'll cope."  
  
"I can manage anything," he bragged.  
  
"Patrick! Cubicle 12 now!"  
  
"What would be the problem?" called Patrick brightly. Lara shook her head. What was he like?  
  
~*~  
  
Katie looked down at her clothes. There was something wrong. It took only a second for her to work out. She was fat! Her clothes shouldn't be so tight around her and she was only size eight!  
  
"Katie! Your friend's at the door!"  
  
"I'm not coming," she shouted, annoyed.  
  
"Tell her yourself," he called storming into the living room. Katie was frozen at her image. She stared distressed into the mirror. John said his apologies to Katie's friend and walked upstairs. He pushed the door open,  
  
"Katie I..."  
  
He stood horrified at the image he saw. Her shirt was lose on her, she looked pale against the bright light in her room.  
  
"Are you..."  
  
"Get out!" she shouted. She turned to her draw to find some chocolate. She hesitantly tore off the wrapper and placed it in her mouth. She stared at it hatefully and then wrenching it out she threw it into the bin doing her best to ignore the rumbling in her stomach.  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick sat in Max's chair and picked up his pen. Max had faxed in endless pages of instructions. He looked at the clock, 10:30pm. He wondered if this was going to take long.  
  
He had started writing when there was a quiet knock on his door. Lara tired but happy walked into the room.  
  
"Hey," she greeted softly, "Have you got long to go?"  
  
"Quite a bit," he answered without looking up.  
  
"Do you want me to wait?"  
  
"Is that how it is now?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Doctor Stone having to ask doctor Spiller permission for everything."  
  
She punched him lightly on the arm.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning then," she answered glumly. She got up and left without Patrick saying a word.  
  
He was still working over an hour later. There was another knock at his door.  
  
"Come in," he answered, annoyed that he was being disturbed. Lara was stood in the doorway clutching onto a Thermos flask in one hand and a bag in the other.  
  
"Is it true what they say about doctors?"  
  
"I don't know Lara," he pulled a chair beside him and patted it, "What do they say? Come on, the doctor's in."  
  
"Well," she sat beside him unscrewing the flask lid, "They say that doctors are always working late, over stretched, tired and..."  
  
She looked straight into his eyes,  
  
"They never have time for anyone else."  
  
"Is that what they say?" he asked trying to sound surprised. She poured some soup into a cup,  
  
"They also say that they have no time to eat."  
  
She handed him a cup and passed him a sandwich. She sat, trying not to look expectant of something. Lara took to looking around Max's office while Patrick ate his way through the food brought.  
  
"I didn't think doctors were allowed to be good cooks with all they do," said Patrick breaking the peace. Lara shrugged,  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about me Doctor Spiller."  
  
"See you in the morning then," he finished. Lara pulled on her coat again and slowly opened the door.  
  
"Lara," said Patrick in the background.  
  
"What?" she snapped. The next second she felt his arms pull her into a kiss. Damn Patrick, she thought, you sure do know how to keep someone waiting. Suddenly he pulled away,  
  
"Now I really have to get back to work," he said. He pulled away from Lara and sat at his desk, picking up his pen. Slightly miffed she left in a snappish mood.  
  
~*~  
  
A week later Max still wasn't back. Reluctant, even the staff had to admit that Patrick was coping remarkably well. He looked tired but strangely he looked happy. Everyone, including Lara were waiting for him to admit defeat and doing two jobs was taking it's toll. If anything Patrick was walking around with an extremely overblown head acting as if he owned the department.  
  
One night Lara and Charlie were both heading to see Patrick. The both found him asleep on the desk with a near empty coffee cup by his side.  
  
"Didn't you wished you had a camera?" Lara asked.  
  
"Yeah. This must be the only time he looks human! Don't you think we should wake him?"  
  
"No leave it."  
  
Lara walked over, placed a blanket around him, slid a pillow under his head and kissed him on the head. She quietly closed the door and giggled,  
  
"That should be a nice sight for the staff in the morning."  
  
~*~  
  
"Look at her," sneered Rachel, "Still as fat as ever!"  
  
Her cronies laughed out loud. Katie drew in breath and held in her stomach. She felt cold, so cold. Not surprising since they were doing PE outside but if you looked at Katie's pale skin it almost matched that of the grey sky.  
  
"Come on girls," screamed her PE teacher, "Put some effort into it!"  
  
They were playing netball. Trust Miss to make me play centre, she thought angrily. Katie felt weak and she wasn't up to playing this game. She hesitantly threw the ball at her team-mates only for the other side to catch it. There were angry shouts of her name and Rachel cackled out loud evilly.  
  
Katie didn't feel right at all. Her head felt like it was lighter then usual and she felt ill. Running forward to catch the ball she fell to the floor,  
  
"Get up," kicked Rachel at her side.  
  
"Miss! Miss!" cried a girl, "I think Katie's fainted."  
  
The teacher ran hesitantly towards her.  
  
"Leave her where she is!" she commanded, "And someone go to the office and get an ambulance."  
  
~*~  
  
"Patrick, we have an anorexic patient coming in," said Charlie. Patrick opened his mouth but Charlie carried on anyway, "I rang the local psychiatric ward and they're full up, not a bed spare."  
  
Katie came in with an oxygen mask on her face. The paramedics wheeled her into a spare cubicle and John tagged along urgently. He spotted Patrick and ran towards him,  
  
"We'll take care of your sister," he said.  
  
"I don't think she's eaten properly for weeks," he said frantically.  
  
"Yes thanks for that. Now would you go to the relative waiting room? We'll bring you news of your sister as soon as there is any."  
  
He pulled the curtains shut and John stood in surprise and wandered where he could lodge a complaint about Patrick. There was no need for his rudeness.  
  
It was decided that Katie would be kept in the hospital until there was a spare bed in the psychiatric hospital. They let Katie have her own room in the meantime and Patrick assigned Duffy to go and talk to her as soon as Katie woke.  
  
It soon ticked around to the lunch hour. Lara knocked hesitantly on the office door. She found herself having this little fantasy on how Patrick would be on the other side clutching a big bunch of roses with an apology for her. No such luck. She pushed it open to find him reading over more of Max's instructions.  
  
"Stuff this," Patrick said, "Oh Lara, how do you feel about going for a long, long lunch?"  
  
"Yes finally! Patrick has found time to think of someone other then him!"  
  
She stood there with her hand on her hip waiting for him. He pulled on his coat and walked towards Lara. Lifting her up into his arms he listened to her squeals of his name and giggle wildly as he ran maniacally down the corridor with her.  
  
"Patrick stop! You're going to drop me!"  
  
"You love it. You know you do!"  
  
They walked over into the nearest café and made their orders. The two chatted about work and the latest hospital gossip. Patrick wanted to ask of what relevance it had to them or their work but he was just relieved to be away from Max's office for a while.  
  
"We're all surprised you're still coping well," said Lara.  
  
"Like I said, I love my job," he reminded her, "And while we're on the subject you hardly need me to remind you that you shouldn't be wearing rings on your hand."  
  
Lara had a ring on her finger, which had a Celtic design.  
  
"A friend gave it to me."  
  
"Tut, tut, tut. That can't do."  
  
"Oh what do you know? You don't have any friends!"  
  
"Who need friends when you've got cars? For one thing you don't need to spend as much time with them!"  
  
"Aha! So I suppose that your car's your friend. I've never seen so much polish on one car! You treat that car as if it were a woman!"  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"Right then how about the fact you always keep the body perfect, always checking the mirrors, seeing if anything is out of place."  
  
"You've got to have a sense of style."  
  
"Sure you do Patrick, sure you do."  
  
The two lunches came and they quickly ate through them and headed back to the hospital for work. They walked into reception where Jack was waiting for Patrick.  
  
"Patrick, Duffy's gone had to go home. One of her boys are ill."  
  
Patrick nodded and scowled. It only meant someone else had to talk to Katie later.  
  
A few hours later one of the nurses went to find Patrick. Katie was refusing to eat and they were wondering if he could speak to her about it.  
  
"I'm busy now but I'll see what I can do," he promised. Patrick walked into the staff room and found Lara inside reading her book.  
  
"Lara I need you to go and persuade one of the patients to eat."  
  
Getting up she moaned slightly as she had got to an exciting part,  
  
"I think I prefer Patrick when he's not doing two jobs," she said to herself.  
  
Lara pushed the door open to Katie's room. She was sat by the window staring out, looking annoyed.  
  
"I'm not hungry," she muttered. Lara could se her point as she looked at her plate. She didn't exactly have the most appetising of meals and the plate was overfilled. Idiots, she wanted to say, don't the cooks know anything about malnutrition? Lara pulled a chair besides her.  
  
"Katie," she said touching her arm in understanding, "I know hospital food may not be the best in the world but even you know you have to eat sooner or later."  
  
"I can't,"  
  
"Can't Katie or won't?"  
  
"I can't doctor otherwise Rachel will start teasing me about how fat I am!" Katie burst into tears, "I feel like I'm never going to lose this weight!"  
  
"Listen Katie stop. You can't stop eating because of what someone said it would be stupid right?"  
  
"No look at me. I'm a freak!"  
  
Lara didn't know what to say. She wasn't trained in being a psychiatrist but she knew she had to treat this matter sensitively. No wonder Patrick had tried to make himself busy. She walked over to Katie bed, picked up the plate and placed it on the window ledge.  
  
"Your not going to make me eat it are you?" she whispered.  
  
"No but look at this," Lara dug the fork at some steamed carrots, "This hardly looks good does it?"  
  
She nibbled the end and shook her head, "I told you. Doesn't taste like carrots should."  
  
Katie looked at her bewildered.  
  
"They're not bad. Oh no," she caught on, "I know what you're trying to do."  
  
"Katie image isn't..."  
  
"Don't patronise me with the image talk!"  
  
Another silence. Lara scanned the contents of the plate and picked it up,  
  
"No, you certainly can't eat this."  
  
She took it out of the room and didn't expect Katie to react to it. Patrick was walking past, a pen behind his ear and a clipboard in his hand.  
  
"Patrick, you couldn't do me a favour during your break could you?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you seen this?" she highered the plate to his eyes.  
  
"The section that suffered the most in the NHS," he said in a joke-mournful tone.  
  
"You're hands are free aren't they?"  
  
"Depends what you want me to do with them."  
  
"Go into my pocket and pull out my purse. No Patrick not that one," she said as Patrick's hand went into her back jean pocket. Going for one at the side Lara told him to pull out a ten-pound note.  
  
"Now, buy some fries from McDonalds will you?"  
  
"Yes miss."  
  
She looked in a teacher disapproval glare before saying,  
  
"Bring it here. I'm going to be waiting for you."  
  
"If you say so, honestly the state of the NHS!" he joked, walking away. Walking into reception he heard Jack call his name,  
  
"It's Max. He's going to be back tomorrow," he said. Scowling Patrick walked sourly away and kicked a discarded box in the car park before driving out of the hospital.  
  
Lara returned to Katie's room. She sat beside her but Katie tried to look bored and distracted to avoid her attention. Lara looked right at her, trying hard to think of something comforting to say. Katie eventually turned and looked at Lara's hand and saw the Celtic ring.  
  
"That's a nice ring you have on."  
  
Lara looked at her hand.  
  
"Thanks. Do you want to try it on?"  
  
Katie nodded. Lara pulled the ring off and handed it over. Katie tried it on her own hand,  
  
"Oh," she said disappointed to fin it didn't fit on, there was too much space around the inner circle. She sadly slid it off and handed it back. Lara only hoped it would make her see sense. Katie only carried on staring out and avoided the relatives she saw carrying huge bars of chocolate in or a bunch of grapes. The door flung open,  
  
"Lara, quick your needed,"  
  
"Katie, don't worry I'll be back okay?" she said hurriedly. The door closed shut.  
  
"No," she answered, "You're not going to change my mind."  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick walked awkwardly down the corridor. He didn't want to imagine the comments of his colleagues if they had seen him carrying a paper bag with the McDonald's logo. Not that it was their business anyway.  
  
He got to Katie's room and found Lara wasn't there. He looked at the figure staring out of the window and wondered if he should just walk in, leave the fries on her bedside table and walk out. Going in he startled her by asking,  
  
"Do you know where Doctor Stone has gone?"  
  
"Erm, I think she had to go to an emergency."  
  
Patrick walked in and shut the noise of the hospital out. He went over to her by the window and said,  
  
"She sent me out for these,"  
  
"Not again!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's trying to make me eat but she's not going to."  
  
Patrick sat in Lara's former chair, an idea forming in his head. He placed the fries on the ledge and pulled one out,  
  
"It'd be a shame to waste them," he said loudly, "I know a lost of people who can't resist salt covered chips."  
  
Katie looked at him strangely as he ate one.  
  
"But why stop there?" he continued, "When you can have them with...tomato ketchup!"  
  
He pulled off the foil and dipped it in. raising it to his mouth he took another.  
  
"Don't you just love them?"  
  
Katie began to look a little agonised. Patrick reached out for the bag and opened the bad wide,  
  
"Now smell them. You just know they're going to taste good."  
  
She took the bag and took a quick smell. She placed the bag on the ledge and watched as he took one last one, dipped it into the tomato sauce and placed it in his mouth. Getting up Patrick looked carefully at her before making his apologies and leaving.  
  
He deliberately closed the door loudly. Stupid doctor, she thought, who does he think he is? She looked hatefully at the bag. Well maybe I'll just have one. Eating a fry she suddenly found she couldn't stop. Katie hungrily worked her way through the portion of large fries and found herself wishing there had been more.  
  
~*~  
  
"Abysmal, not readable, second rate," muttered Max loudly, deliberately leaving his office door open. Patrick walked past, ignoring him and tried not to react when he heard the sound of shredding paper. Any hopes of getting a good reference in the reference seemed nil.  
  
"Patrick," called Duffy.  
  
"Yeah? What is it?" Patrick asked he and Lara stopping.  
  
"I don't know what you've done," she said smiling, "But Katie's eating again. Just a little bit but she's being transferred to the psychiatric hospital later.  
  
"You do know Max is back?" asked Lara.  
  
"Is he? Good, I need to speak to him."  
  
She walked past and Lara looked surprised at Patrick. Patrick saw her look and with a smug smile as he knew she was thinking what did he do that she didn't said,  
  
"Lara, there's a lot you don't know about me."  
  
"I think I'll keep it that way."  
  
He scooped her into his arms.  
  
"Patrick," she squealed at being lifted in the air again. Changing directions he ran with her wildly giggling past Max's office.  
  
"Patrick! Lara! My office now!" snapped Max behind them. As they walked into the office Lara trying to smother her giggles and Patrick fighting to keep a straight face they walked into his office pulling the door shut. 


	7. Just one moment with you

Casualty  
  
Just one moment with you  
  
Patrick looked at his alarm clock. Who the hell was ringing him at…4:30 in the morning? Pulling himself out of bed he stumbled across to the phone, tired and snappish he answered,  
  
"Yeah? What is it Lara?"  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you sounded like the rest of us in the mornings."  
  
"Was that it?"  
  
"No, I have something to ask. Say I had this friend."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"And this friend wanted to take this other friend out for the day."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"But she didn't know whether her friend liked the countryside."  
  
"And who would this friend be?"  
  
"Does it matter? I'm only asking for your opinion."  
  
"This friend wouldn't happen to be me would it?"  
  
"What gave you that idea?"  
  
"The fact you keep using friend instead of a name."  
  
"You'll have to wait and see won't you?"  
  
The line going dead Patrick crawled back into bed. It was lucky for him that he didn't need to go to work that day.  
  
Damn Lara, now he couldn't get back to sleep. Switching the lights on in his garage he thought he might as well check the car was in perfect condition seeing as how his date wasn't until a few hours later.  
  
He carefully picked out a blue shirt, black leather jacket and smart grey trousers. Trying to look as though he hadn't made an effort he left his shoes unpolished. Patrick wound down the cover of his car and prayed that the April weather wouldn't turn horribly against them.  
  
Patrick stopped the car outside Lara's. Before he got her attention he anxiously checked his hair and pressed the horn impatiently. What was keeping her, he wondered, and why do women have to make the most fuss about getting ready? He turned his gaze away to look at the neighbours across the road.  
  
"Good morning Patrick," said Lara as she shut the front door with a smile. Lara was dressed in a light lilac shirt with a grey skirt that dropped above her ankles with a small slit. Patrick looked at her as she placed a basket into his car boot. As she got in beside her he tried not to look surprised that she was wearing his necklace.  
  
"So where do you want to go?"  
  
"I was thinking about Paradise Woods,"  
  
"Lara, don't tell me we're having a picnic!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I haven't had one since I was five!"  
  
"I want one so you're putting up with it."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Come on Patrick, it's a nice day."  
  
Starting the car Patrick left the street and drove off to Paradise Woods. There was still quite some length to go but it was a popular place to go on dates in the area. It was only ten in the morning now.  
  
As he drove down the winding roads Lara rummaged in her handbag. She pulled out a cigarette and tried in vain to light it. When she finally did manage to get one puff out of it Patrick bought the car to a screeching halt.  
  
"What do you think your doing in my car?"  
  
Lara took a long drag in before breathing out the smoke slowly.  
  
"Know anyway to stop me?"  
  
Reaching forward to give her a kiss she threw it out of the car.  
  
A few minutes later Patrick carried on with his route there. Stopping the car he parked it at the side of the park and pulled the car cover, closing it's open top.  
  
"Let's go for a walk first," Lara suggested.  
  
"What? In those shoes? Do you want a medical injury woman?"  
  
"Open the boot," she commanded. Rummaging in the basket she held onto Patrick for support as she threw her sandals in. Patrick pulled off his own jacket as it was slightly warmer now and they walked off. Lara leant slightly towards Patrick. It's going to be a good day, she thought, juts the two of us.  
  
The park was quiet now. Not that they minded, it just meant they could enjoy the picturesque scenery to themselves. This place wasn't surrounded by your average tree, grass and occasional flower. Everything had been done to create a romantic atmosphere. They walked under black metallic archways with a vine delicately twisting around them and saw low cut hedges with a fountain spouting water out and flower springing out colourfully. In the centre of this was a low marble bench. Never had any other place come close to heaven. If you listened carefully you ould almost hear birds merrily singing.  
  
Patrick and Lara carried on walking. They came across this miniature man-made waterfall. Deciding to stop they sat under a blossoming tree and sat for a while as they satisfied their hunger for each other through their kisses. When they eventually stopped Patrick leaned against the tree while Lara leaned forward to scan the water.  
  
"Patrick, tell me is that a lily?"  
  
Reluctant he left and looked as well.  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"Don't you think it's beautiful?" she asked. Patrick wasn't listening. He was flat on his stomach reaching out,  
  
" Oh Patrick," I didn't mean you had to get if for me."  
  
It was annoying for Patrick. It was one of those things where you knew you could reach it, it was just you needed to be an inch longer and you would get it. Changing his position he crouched down on the water edge and tried his luck again.  
  
"No Patrick don't," warned Lara, "You're going to fall in."  
  
He still wasn't listening. He was nearly there. Grasping the lily pad into reach he tried to pull it over to him.  
  
And the next minute…splash! Patrick was wet from head to foot. Luckily for him the water bed was made from stones.  
  
"If only everyone at the hospital had seen this!" laughed Lara, "Oh Patrick do you have to take everything so seriously."  
  
"Either that or the world is filled with immature people like you. Imagine that," he shuddered. He raised from the water and picked up the lily.  
  
"At least you have it now."  
  
She took the flower from him, highered to her eyes and looked at it with delight. Turning her attention she reached up to kiss him on the cheek and grasping his wet shirt suggested,  
  
"Come on. We better get you some place dry."  
  
They moved to the marble bench as there was no tree there. Patrick unbuttoned his wet shirt and Lara couldn't help but watch him. Pulling it off he put the shirt beside him. Lara reached to his arm and squeezed a bicep,  
  
"Hm, you don't work out as often as you make out. And what's this?" she patted his belly, "Have you been overdoing it on the beers?"  
  
Patrick leant forward and whispered a suggestion into her ear.  
  
"I'm sat here topless what about…"  
  
She looked disgusted at him,  
  
"Yeah, keep on wishing Patrick."  
  
They sat quietly for a moment before Lara carried on,  
  
"I love Britain. There's a beauty here that I don't see back home."  
  
"Do you ever miss Australia?"  
  
Lara was surprised at her sensitivity.  
  
"Sometimes," she admitted, "I wish I could go back sometimes but then I'd probably never want to come back. It's inconvenient to have your parents on the other side of the world. Do you ever see yours?"  
  
A stony silence.  
  
"My mum died on Christmas day when I was ten."  
  
Lara looked at him,  
  
"Oh, Patrick I-"  
  
"Don't. It's not as if you knew her,"  
  
Lara stared at the sky around her, anxious at the question she had just asked. Patrick sensing that the lily was probably forgotten by now and he looked behind him. Snapping a pink flower away he gently turned Lara's face towards him and brushed away her blond hair and tucked the flower behind her ear.  
  
"Lara," he began, "I love you."  
  
Kissing her so she couldn't react Lara felt a panic switch flick on. She liked Patrick but hadn't thought their relationship where Patrick admitted to loving her first. Luckily for her when he pulled out of the kiss he hadn't expected her to say the same. It was like he had forgotten. He happily followed her back to the car as she suggested lunch.  
  
She pulled the chequered blanket over the hilltop side. Patrick's shirt was now dry enough for him to wear and they sat under another blossoming tree. It was quite nice to have pink blossoms fall around you as they had lunch.  
  
Lara had made enough for the two of them but they spent most of that time kissing, neglecting their original plan. They ate little and Patrick flicked a crumb of food at Lara. She threw a bit back and soon they had a food fight instead. Patrick grabbed the last piece of food as he pinned Lara to the ground, holding the crumb threateningly over her. Desperately wriggling to escape they both found themselves rolling to the bottom of the hill. Laughing wildly as they climbed back up Lara clutched onto the tree afraid that if she held onto Patrick they'd be on the way back down.  
  
But her laughter ceased, Her eyes strained as she looked at Patrick's car in disbelief,  
  
"Patrick," she whispered, "Hurry up and look at this."  
  
Patrick looked horrified at the figure trying to break into his car. Angrily marching down, Lara not far behind he quickened his pace.  
  
"Oi!" he yelled, "Get off my car!"  
  
The figure looked at him fearfully. As Patrick tried to grab hold of him he wrenched free and ran to the bushes. Pulling out his motorbike he dangerously veered it away. In the not so far distance a holidaymaker began to cross the road. Patrick's car was chasing behind the robber's. He looked curiously behind him and brought the cycle to a screeching halt as a figure flew onto the road. They cycle stopped for a moment and without hesitating he began to start they cycle again.  
  
"Oh no you don't," said Lara furiously as she pulled the figure onto the ground. He wildly kicked and began to pull free but not before a few others closed around him, leaving no exit.  
  
Patrick ran over to the patient on the floor. Getting onto the floor he said,  
  
"Hello I'm doctor Spiller, now is anything the problem?"  
  
As he gathered the details the holidaymaker had a broken leg he did the best he could and rang for the ambulance and police.  
  
Most of there afternoon was spent giving a witness account to the police. When they got out of the police station Patrick was in a foul mood. Lara wondered if he was angry that their day had been spoilt or the near theft of his car.  
  
"Where do you want to go now?"  
  
"What about the local art gallery?"  
  
Patrick looked sullen at the idea.  
  
"Entry is free for a month."  
  
"So why didn't you say woman?"  
  
As soon as he walked in he felt very out of place. Trust Lara to be a fan of art. He looked at some of the abstract pieces and wondered why people would paint rubbish for a profession. Lara seemed to enjoy it and he couldn't help but yawn when she dragged from room to room.  
  
There was one sculpture that caught both their eyes, and it caught many of the primary school children on a school trip who were there after school. Even though the figure was chalk white it was still quite loud in it's own sense. Stood up were a naked couple male in the background, female before him sharing a kiss. Lara looked at Patrick who looked like his eyes were going to fall out. They walked away from the statues and Lara swinging her arms around Patrick's neck asked,  
  
"You liked that did you? What about this?"  
  
She gave him a kiss and they were both oblivious to their surroundings. One school child walking past stopped to stare. She tugged her teacher's skirt who looked down on her,  
  
"Miss, are they real life art. Can I draw them?"  
  
The teacher looked at Patrick and Lara and chuckled at the girl's innocent remark. Lara pulled away, looking embarrassed and mercifully for Patrick they left the art gallery. They both laughed out at the girl's remark.  
  
Patrick looked at his watch. 6 o'clock. He didn't want to go home yet. Spotting the cinema he suggested it. Lara agreed and said she wasn't picky about the film. She stood in the background as Patrick ordered two tickets for an action movie, full of violence. She shook her head smiling at the typicalness. Well, he is a bloke isn't he she thought to herself.  
  
"Do you want any popcorn or anything?" asked Lara as they walked past the counter.  
  
"No, it's unhealthy junk food," he answered, "You should know that."  
  
Lara had a sudden urge to kick him. She was a doctor as well!  
  
"Well, I'm getting some," she answered defiantly. She carried a huge carton with her and Patrick looked at her questioningly. Just you wait Patrick, she thought, in a few minutes you're going to start begging for some.  
  
She placed the popcorn on an empty chair. There were still quite a number of adverts to run through,  
  
"Look at that," spat Patrick at an advert involving a mini-car and alien chase. "That is so fake. Who going to be persuaded by something like that?"  
  
"That's an offence to mini-car drivers and you know it!" she defended.  
  
"Are you going to eat that popcorn?" he pointed.  
  
"When the movie starts,"  
  
"Can I have some now?"  
  
"No. I told you you should have got your own," she defencelessly held up the popcorn far from reach. Smiling up as Patrick gave a defeated look he sat back down. Whilst she watched an advert a little later on he triumphantly seized it away.  
  
"Patrick!" yelled Lara in surprise.  
  
"Ssh!"  
  
"What?" asked Patrick annoyed, "It's not like the movie's started."  
  
"Ssh!"  
  
Turning angrily around he watched the adverts in peace.  
  
While Patrick waited for the action in the story to begin he stuffed the popcorn in small handfuls into his mouth. Lara watched interested at the love story developing. She turned to Patrick who had ate his way through more then half of the carton. She dipped her hand in and pulled a few popcorns out. In the corner of her eye she caught Patrick drumming his fingers in boredom. Turning her attention back to him she looked at him silently, hoping he would understand to stop. Getting completely the wrong idea Patrick moved forward to kiss her instead.  
  
"Move your heads!" shouted someone. Patrick and Lara pretended not to notice and carried on. When Patrick felt he had enough he pulled away then.  
  
A few minutes later and Patrick was still bored. He wanted to leave but with the (far) promise of violence coming up he kept quiet. The reviews had praised the film. Holding some pocket in his hand he teasingly said,  
  
"Lara,"  
  
She turned to se him toss a popcorn high into the air. Pulling her tongue out and moving forward she caught it cleverly into her mouth. He tried again and once again she succeeded. Smiling wickedly she took the popcorn and threw one into his mouth. To her surprise he caught it and in the background she caught a brief shone of light and then the door shut.  
  
Still bored Patrick's hand crept along behind the seat. He placed it comfortably on her shoulder and sat there absently playing with her hair.  
  
"Excuse me," asked an irritated voice. Patrick's hand quickly returned to him as both doctors turned to look.  
  
"Yes?" asked Patrick.  
  
"We've had a complaint (Patrick couldn't help but scowl) and if you carry on fooling around we're going to have to force you out."  
  
"We're sorry," said Lara, trying not to sound sarcastic, "We'll promise not to do it again (She tried not to slap Patrick as her rubbed her thigh up and down). We're ever, ever so sorry."  
  
The attendant walked away satisfied. Shaking his head he thought that he wouldn't be able to forget that. He had been expecting a teenage couple not a couple who were acting like teenagers!  
  
The violence started. Lights flickered quickly as an explosion blasted from a building tossing the broken roof high into the air. Patrick leant forward watching and waiting for the oncoming action.  
  
"Oh my god!" someone screamed. It wasn't because something disturbing had come on the screen, "Is there a doctor in the house?"  
  
The lights flickered on. The movie rolled unwatched in the background. Patrick and Lara followed the stressed cry, as did most of the audience. Fighting their way to the patient Lara shouted at the crowd,  
  
"Stand back!"  
  
She turned her attention to look at the male jerking in his seat. Patrick looked at her and said,  
  
"Epilepsy."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Okay Patrick we need to get him onto the floor, into the recovery position."  
  
Moving the patient onto the floor Patrick slid his jacket under his head.  
  
"Someone get an ambulance," yelled Patrick at the dumbfounded crowd.  
  
The audience began to leave the cinema gradually. From the fierce look Patrick had been giving them for their sudden interest in this stranger. Quite soon the cinema was empty.  
  
"Should we go with him?" she asked. The patient had stopped jerking now, "It doesn't look like he's got anyone with him."  
  
"No," he answered, "The hospital can cope with him."  
  
Comfort and Nicky came in with a trolled bed. The four of them lifted him onto the bed and Patrick and Lara walked out slowly with them. After they got him on the ambulance Comfort said to them,  
  
"It's been hell at the hospital. There are an unusual number of casualties going in."  
  
Lara looked at Patrick and then back at Comfort,  
  
"Boy, Max has been going out of his mind," she continued, "He's never known so many staff to take time off."  
  
"But Comfort," argues Lara, "It's our day off."  
  
"Come on sister," Comfort pleaded, "We've all got to stick together."  
  
Lara looked at Patrick who knew what the question was going to be.  
  
"Only if you are."  
  
Torn between her work and Patrick she looked long and hard at Comfort's pleading face.  
  
"See you in a few minutes then."  
  
Lara climber into Patrick's car and off they drove to the hospital. As they reached reception for once Max looked pleased to see Patrick as well. Lara went off to the treat the epileptic patient. He had to be taken for an x-ray to trace the brain's electrical activity. For once in her long day she found time to wonder over Patrick's declaration of love. Perhaps 'I love you' were the most beautiful words in the world. She certainly hadn't felt so strongly about someone for a long time. She drummed her fingers impatiently waiting for the x-ray to develop. She should never had agreed to come in. Here she was waiting for the busy period to end so she could see Patrick. And more importantly to say…  
  
I love you too.  
  
A few cubicles away Patrick tried to throw himself into his work. His mind cats back to the moment when he told Lara he loved her. Why hadn't she answered back? Was she only lusting after him? He didn't think it was possible for her. He needed to ask her, to see if this relationship wasn't going to resolve in heartache as well. For once he wished the department wasn't so busy, so he could have some time to think.  
  
As time crept by into the late hours and no more casualties appeared Lara discussed the details of her patient with the doctor who was going to take over her work.  
  
"You're to prescribe him these drugs when he wakes up and make sure you make him an appointment. He'll need to see the surgeon."  
  
The doctor nodded and walked away. Lara found Patrick waiting for her as the doctor left.  
  
"Max said we can go now," he said. She smiled and walked to his car as he offered her a lift home.  
  
Never had a journey been so quick. It had passed in silence but neither knew what to say to the other. He stopped his car outside her house. She didn't move immediately from her seat. He climbed out, opened the door for her and walked her to the front door.  
  
"I guess I'll see you in the morning then."  
  
"No Patrick, wait," she called to her retreating figure, "Look it's late. Why don't you stay for the night?"  
  
He turned trying not to react. He walked coolly over and gave her a long kiss. When they pulled away she opened the front door. She hadn't moved far in when he kissed her again, clumsily trying to unbutton her shirt in the darkness. He pulled away and looked at her,  
  
"I think we might have one problem,"  
  
Her face turned blank before looking anxious and confused.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"If we're going to play doctors and nurses who's the nurse?"  
  
Laughing nervously she closed the front door. Taking his hand she led him up the stairs, half-running. Pushing her bedroom door open Lara led Patrick nervously into the room and in turn he closed the door.  
  
And to Patrick and Lara have a good night. 


	8. What did you mean when you said "Good lu...

Casualty  
  
What did you mean when you said "Good luck?"  
  
Her arms were draped comfortably around him. Sleeping peacefully by him Patrick woke first. He looked and smiled at the sleeping beauty beside him. He climbed out of bed, kissed her head and pulled on his boxers. Finding his shirt by the door he pulled it onto him and walked down the stairs. The letterbox flapped shut. Patrick picked up the newspaper and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Patrick looked for the kettle. He filled it with water and scooped the last of the coffee into a mug. While he waited he unrolled the Holby Gazette. 'What have you spent our money on?' read the headlines. Following the rest of the article it read that one of the city bridges needed urgent fixing and ranted on why it was pointless to erect a statue that had nothing to do with the city.  
  
He poured the hot water into the mug. As he waited for it to cool he carried on reading. Lara carefully crept across to him. Giving him a kiss on the cheek she greeted,  
  
"Good morning doctor Spiller."  
  
Patrick looked up as she searched for a mug. Lara was dressed in a pink bathrobe and as she got a mug she smiled at Patrick who was sitting there with his shirt open.  
  
She unscrewed the coffee lid. Nothing in there. She looked at Patrick's mug. She recognised that smell and that colour.  
  
"Patrick did you take the last of the coffee?" she asked obviously.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Could I have some then?"  
  
"Do you have to?"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I need caffeine to keep me awake in the morning."  
  
"So do I. Come on Patrick, don't be so petty."  
  
"It's a common fact that mean need more energy then women," quoted Patrick.  
  
"Yes," she answered hotly, "And it's my house."  
  
"And?"  
  
Lara lunged across the table. Patrick swiftly took the mug. Trying again she held strongly onto his arms trying to reach out.  
  
"Lara, what is this?" he asked, surprised at her unreasonability, "It's not like it's the real thing. Just cheap, powder bottled into a jar."  
  
"It may be that to you," she yelled, "But it helps me start the day."  
  
"I thought cigarettes started your day off," he snapped. That just seemed to make her more determined. As Patrick moved the mug around him, not noticing that some the liquid spilled hotly out. Lara just failed as the mug moved from one direction to another.  
  
Patrick stood up with Lara hanging on. He hurriedly climbed onto the chair.  
  
"Patrick," Lara said exasperated. Her hands were now clutched onto his leg and as she spotted the mug in the opposite hand she grasped onto his leg tighter still and swerved her body around.  
  
Patrick yelped out in surprise. Dropping the mug they both watched in horror as first the coffee spilled out onto the floor and then the mug shattered into fragments.  
  
"That was your fault," she scorned, "You shouldn't have done that."  
  
"Me?" he asked in scorn, "Oh that's typical woman."  
  
"Patrick, you can't act like the superior doctor all the time!"  
  
"It was not my fault!"  
  
"Yeah well you have an extremly big head for such a small man!"  
  
"Is that so you self loving under doctor?"  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"Fine," ended Patrick, "I'm going." He charged out of the kitchen impatiently and threw the front door open and looked up at Lara standing in the doorway.  
  
"Dressed like that Patrick?" she asked in a crisp tone. She slammed the door shut while Patrick maniacally banged on it.  
  
"Are you trying to humiliate me?" he shouted.  
  
"No Patrick," said Lara above him. He looked up into her bedroom window, "This would be humiliating you."  
  
The next minute all of Patrick's clothes were flung down at him. Trying not to look ashamed he picked up his clothes, fumbled in his pocket for his keys and angrily drove away.  
  
Emma, who was stood by the window feeding Hope. She widened her eye and watched as Patrick desperately hopped to the front door bare footed. She pulled the curtains back quickly as he looked in her window.  
  
Great, thought Patrick, that's all I need. The neighbours poking their noses in. He walked automatically to the kitchen, eyes wandering for the kettle. As he filled it with water he stopped and went upstairs for a shower instead. He didn't need coffee. Unlike some he knew.  
  
Lara was stood staring down on the sad coffee pool. Her first instinct was to clear it up. Changing her mind she had a cigarette instead, still seething. She pondered on Anna's words, well good luck, Good luck? It wasn't the normal thing you said to a couple was it? She blew a billowing cloud of smoke up and watched it fade. So was that their relationship? Ending over a petty argument that wasn't her fault or a lover's tiff? She didn't know what to believe. Lara was grateful that she had work to return to that day. As she had her shower her mind was free of Patrick but when she saw the coffee she thought, he'll be back, back crawling on her hands and knees.  
  
Patrick sourly walked into the hospital. He hoped he wasn't going to have to put up with Lara. That was the last thing he needed. A little thought suggested, she'll be back, you know she will. He didn't really care about his appearance this morning but unfortunately for Jack it was the one morning he did.  
  
"Hey Patrick, what have you and Lara been up to?"  
  
"Pardon?" he asked in surprised anger.  
  
"Just trying to be friendly," Jack answered nervously, "I mean she must see something in you if you finally got it together."  
  
"Haven't you got work to do?" his anger continuing, "What right have you got to nose in on my private life? What does this hospital pay you for?"  
  
Jack wanted to back away but it was going to take more then some huge ego doctor to scare him. He stared determined back at him.  
  
"That was just my way of saying congratulations," he defended.  
  
"Yeah? Well I don't need it,"  
  
Patrick stormed down the corridor angrily.  
  
"Patrick! I want to see you now," called Duffy. Then she turned to Jack, "And I want to see you too." Jack's smirk quickly faded.  
  
Duffy led him into a spare room. She looked at Patrick as he slouched into a position like he was a teenager merely bored.  
  
"I know what this is about Duffy," he started.  
  
"Good," she replied, "Patrick there was no need for your attitude towards Jack then."  
  
"What do you mean? He started it."  
  
"We're not here to pick squabbles. You know, me and Charlie were considering on giving you a good reference for that temporary cover you did for Max. But with your personal attitude? You need to improve it straight away otherwise you can forget it."  
  
She swept out and Patrick's fury built to a furious boil screamed,  
  
"Lara!"  
  
~*~  
  
Lara never knew she could be in such desperate need of someone. The hospital was relatively quiet so why couldn't she find Patrick?  
  
She saw Patrick walking down her corridor. She considered turning the other way but why should she? Coolly walking down the corridor she gave him a curt nod before dragging her eyes up his back with a disgruntled look. He was nothing special, just another let down.  
  
Lara heard the voice she had longed to hear in reception,  
  
"No way," laughed Anna, "You can't be serious."  
  
"Anna!"  
  
The nurse jumped up. A flicker of guilt passed Jack's face before he carried on working.  
  
"Yes Lara?"  
  
"Anna, what did you mean when you said good luck?"  
  
"What?" she asked confused.  
  
"When me and Patrick got together."  
  
Anna shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. It's just something you say."  
  
"Is it?" Lara asked in a questioning tone, hoping Anna would expand.  
  
"It's just something I say."  
  
Lara was disappointed that she had got no further.  
  
Late afternoon saw Lara being absolutely famished. Working her way to the canteen she wondered if they would have anything decent to eat at three in the afternoon.  
  
In the other direction Patrick came with the same thought. He hoped he was not going to have to put up with some stale, outdated sandwich. As he got into line he saw Lara upfront and decided to ignore her. As there was nothing appetising at his end of the line he pushed ahead. He'd be out of his mind to put up with some low fat calorie cake bar. He spotted a jacket potato filled with cheese and a side salad and decided it was going have to do.  
  
As he reached for his meal Lara's arm stretched out towards it. It was the only one left. At the same time they determinedly lunged for the plate. An icy glare in their eyes Lara looked at Patrick tightly tugging the plate towards her.  
  
"Why don't you lovebirds just share?" suggested Anna who was carrying a piece of cake.  
  
"We're not sharing," they turned and snapped. Patrick opened his mouth but Lara jumping ahead said,  
  
"Don't you give me the energy speech! Just because I have blond hair doesn't mean I'm not as smart as you."  
  
"You wished."  
  
She gave up. She wasn't going to start that again. Patrick held onto the plate and wondered if he should go after her. His stomach rumbled and he decided otherwise.  
  
~*~  
  
The male patient waited in the ambulance. He couldn't hear anything but all he knew was that he hadn't been feeling very balanced and fainted in work. He strained his ears in frustration to try to listen to Comfort's words and only caught.  
  
"In a minute…"  
  
He looked up at his doctor and read Doctor Stone.  
  
"Okay Barry, I'm going to ask you some questions and just nod all right?"  
  
Barry looked confused at her. He watched nervously as she walked out of the cubicle but she soon returned with several pieces of paper. Lara wrote a question down and handed the clipboard and pen to him.  
  
'Have you suffered flu-like symptoms?'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'Have you had a head injury recently?'  
  
'Yes. My head smacked into a cabinet two days ago.'  
  
'Do your eyes ever feel like they're jerking abnormally around?'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'Right then Barry, I'm going to inspect your ears.'  
  
As she shone her torch Patrick walked in. He picked up the unfilled patient form and listened as Lara, forgetting that Barry couldn't hear muttered,  
  
"Right Barry I think you have Labyrinthitis and you'll be needing antibiotics for it."  
  
"Antibiotics?" echoed Patrick in a scandalised voice. "No body comes for hospital for something as minor as that"  
  
He pushed Lara to the side, assuming she hadn't gone deep enough.  
  
"Right then sir,"  
  
Barry looked blanked at him and asked out,  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to ask you some questions."  
  
Barry looked even more confused at him.  
  
"He won't be able to hear you," said Lara in the background.  
  
"Not able to hear huh? Lara he hasn't got Labyrinthitis, he got Ménière's disease."  
  
It was one thing to have Patrick insult her, but question her work?  
  
"I've already asked him."  
  
Patrick wasn't listening. He was already shining his torch down Barry's ear.  
  
"Yep, an excess of inner fluid, he's going to need surgery to destroy the inner ear."  
  
Poor Barry was plain confused and now frightened.  
  
"Patrick, no!" she protested.  
  
"Are you questioning my expertise?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Of course I am. I wouldn't diagnose a patient with something that didn't have!" she screamed in the silent hospital.  
  
"And I know what I'm doing," he said angrily.  
  
"You don't always have to be right you ignorant pig-headed fool!"  
  
"Don't ignorant and pig-headed mean the same thing?" he asked coolly. She stared hatefully at him for a minute.  
  
"I'm not the perfectionist," Patrick said, "You are."  
  
Lara's face flared into anger and humiliation.  
  
"Anna was right," she quietly whispered, "I was always going to need more then luck to date you."  
  
"Have you been discussing our relationship with a nurse?" he asked furiously. AN urgent swishing was heard as Max pulled the curtains back,  
  
"What the hell are you two up to?"  
  
"This patient has Labyrinthitis," said Lara quickly.  
  
"No. Ménière's disease."  
  
Max looked shocked at the two as they glared at each other. Lara pulled her gaze away and picked up the neglected question and answers sheet.  
  
"Look," she said pleading as she handed him the sheet. Max read the questions and decided to ask some of his own.  
  
'Did you have this deafness for a few months before?'  
  
'No. Since I banged my head.'  
  
'Have you felt your surroundings were just spinning around you?'  
  
'Yes. Since the head banging.'  
  
Max looked up at the two doctors stood opposite him.  
  
"Labyrinthitis."  
  
Lara tried not to react. Patrick, angry that he should be wrong swept off to do something. Max didn't look pleased when he stood up, just embarrassed that two of his colleagues were caught squabbling over their relationship.  
  
"Lara," he started in a cold tone, "In future don't argue in work with Patrick, understand?"  
  
Max had snapped the last word viciously. She nodded with an apologetic look and set off to write a prescription for Barry.  
  
At eight o'clock in the evening Lara walked out of the hospital. There was a stark contrast between today's and yesterday's weather. It blew nosily around her and the temperature around her resembled that close to an Antarctic climate. She pulled her coat tight around her and climbed into her car.  
  
She drove home but some idiot in the background had turned their headlights on so brightly that she couldn't see. The scariest thing was she was being tail gated. Lara was one street away from her home but she sharply turned the corner. They were still there as she drove around. Unable to resist anymore she stuck her head out of the car and recognised the car. It was Patrick! Out of her mind with fear she sped through the red light but he still followed. Her mind solely focused she didn't have time for anything else.  
  
Lara knew she had to stop and confront him sometime. She gradually let the speed of her car stop and looked behind her as she stopped it on a bridge. Unnoticed to both of them was a 'one car on the bridge only.' Lara knew they would be safe, this was a quiet part of the city. Lara got out of the car unwillingly and nearly jumped up with surprise as Patrick stood in front of her, their faces so close.  
  
"What now Patrick?" she screamed, "Can't you accept that there's no us anymore?"  
  
"You never said it was over," he said, "And I'm sorry, sorry for this morning, sorry for humiliating you before."  
  
"How do you know it won't ever happen again?" her tone serious. She then let out a strangled laugh as she said, "I mean if we argue over coffee, what's to say what we will be like in a real argument? You know I thought you were something special? But you mean nothing to me Patrick Spiller! You're like the rest!"  
  
"You can't do this to me!"  
  
He chased after her retreating figure. She turned back to him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because," his hands slid around her body, "I love you. I'm not giving you up that easily."  
  
His hand brushed the blond hair out of her eyes.  
  
"I…"  
  
"Help me!" screamed a distant voice. Letting go Patrick searched for the source of the noise. Darting to the other side he looked briefly at the drowning figure. Without hesitation he climbed over the rail and jumped in. Lara watched him anxiously as he tried to swim in vain for the girl. As he did clutched onto her and tried to swim to the side but the current was too strong for him and he and the girl got swept under the bridge.  
  
"Get off the bridge!" A distant voice screamed. Lara was bewildered but a figure grabbed her around the stomach, flung her over his shoulder and frantically ran. Lara wildly kicked but then her heart stopped. The bridge collapsed to one side before crumbling sinking into the water. Her eyes widening into disbelief, pain etched all over her face she reached out desperately for something she couldn't have. Her cry haunted those present further more as she cried,  
  
"Patrick!" 


	9. Those three little words

Casualty  
  
Those three little words  
  
"Patrick," she nervously whispered again. Lara dropped to her knew and peered at the rubble under her. She stood up, looking at the amazed crow and loudly commanded,  
  
"Go on then, call 999,"  
  
The crowd just looked at her blank. The a guy broke away and pulled his mobile out.  
  
"Don't worry Patrick," she said, clutching onto the side of the former bridge road, "It's going to be fine."  
  
In the distance she heard the call end. Now all she had to do was wait.  
  
A hand was placed on her shoulder,  
  
"Come on love, you best get away from here."  
  
"Get off," she said, shrugging him off, "I'm not going without Patrick." Lara stared anxiously at the road, dearly wanting the emergency services to come. Every passing minute bought Patrick closer to death. No! Her mind screamed, I can't think that way! It isn't over!  
  
But then the voices started talking. What if he doesn't? You know there's no way he could survive that, it nagged. It's my fault, it told her bitterly, if only you had made up with him first, if only you hadn't led him to this part of the city.  
  
If only he knew I love him.  
  
The welcomed wailing of siren burst into the quiet scene. Firemen jumped out of their engine and ran to the edge. As they talked through a way of getting both victims out safely Nicky jumped off the ambulance heading towards the firemen. She stopped as she saw Lara's distressed face,  
  
"Lara?" she asked, her voice in disbelief, "Are you all right?"  
  
Lara swept off away from her and towards the firemen, her eyes full of hope.  
  
"Do you need any help?"  
  
A firemen looked at her and blinked,  
  
"No miss. The best you can do is to stay here on the side."  
  
Lara wasn't banking on that.  
  
"There must be something I can do."  
  
"I can understand that you're anxious (that's an understatement she thought) but honestly you should stay here."  
  
The next few hours were probably the longest and most tedious of her life. The firemen worked carefully, somehow knowing what they were doing. Lara held her breath and gasped as she watched another piece slide further into the river. She nervously walked to the edge, stared sown and let out a sigh of relief as the firemen worked on.  
  
Soon a thin cry emitted into the tense night.  
  
"Patrick?" wondered Lara hopefully. But no, the pulled the girl out and Lara had no time to ask what sort of person she was as she half cursed the fact it hadn't been Patrick first. Nicky closed the back of the ambulance and noticing Lara a fireman walked towards her.  
  
"We're still working to get your husband out. That girl has been holding his head above water for some time."  
  
"Is he alive?"  
  
"We really can't tell right now Mrs…?"  
  
"No, it's Miss Stone."  
  
"He's trapped under some rubble but we'll get him out."  
  
As he walked away Lara's consolation was that Patrick hadn't gone yet. She paced anxiously by the side, forever staring down just to make sure. He was going to pull through, she reasoned. Patrick was a fighter and if he was beside her right now he'd be telling her, with a superior grin on his face that he knew she thought he might not make it. She would have mulled over the fact she had been mistaken for Patrick's wife and dreamt on it wistfully, but not tonight.  
  
Lara ran over to Patrick's body as they got him out onto the surface. She tightly grasped his hand and she carefully touched him to make sure he was real. She listened absently to the fireman talk of him having a dry drowning possibly and stood back as they performed CPR.  
  
Everything else passed in a dizzy haze afterwards. She couldn't be far from him at any point. Lara held onto his hand and stared at Patrick as he breathed with aid from a ventilator. Her grip on him was torn as they rushed him in for some medical aid. The door was closed in her face and she peered intently as they operated. She restlessly paced, never going far from him and sat down tired on some seats before springing up and peering into the window again. They seemed to have been there for hours and the time crawled slowly by. She drank coffee after coffee, anxiously running through things in her mind and a wave of nausea swept through her once too often. Patrick had to be all right. She didn't know what she would do without him. Lara was being torn apart and the guilt of not saying sorry first came back to haunt her more strongly then before.  
  
It was a few hours later that Lara felt a vigorous shaking on her arm. Prising her eyes open they came dizzily into focus. Max was staring right at her.  
  
"How is Patrick?" she asked automatically.  
  
"Patrick's fine. He's breathing by himself again but…" the next words stuck in his throat, "The bridge. It knocked him unconscious and…and…he's in a coma."  
  
Lara's face shining bright with tears gave a small sniff before collapsing into Max's arms and weeping deeply into his shirt. After a while she pulled away and she asked,  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
Max hesitantly walked to the door. He looked at Lara's hurt but eager face and asked,  
  
"Are you sure you're ready?"  
  
She nodded. Max pulled the handle down and Lara slowly walked in.  
  
To her it was like walking into a different world. Most of the equipment she saw in the room wasn't unfamiliar to her but it was now. The monitor beeped as another beat shot through the screen but Lara eyed the life support machine and she shook as she walked to Patrick. Her hands outreached Lara pulled a chair and looked at his still body and the many bruises and cuts he had on his body.  
  
If you thought she was upset with Max then she even more upset again. Lara cried into Patrick's now and she was so frustrated as well. So Lara cried for Patrick and herself. Max leant by the door and stared helplessly in at her.  
  
The news spread across the hospital rapidly the next morning. The press seemed to be having a field day as they triumphantly declared that they were right and that the money should have been better spent. Many faces passed the window that morning and many bodies pulled Lara into a hug, saying that they would be there for her. Lara was tired, so tired but she wouldn't get any proper rest in case something happened to Patrick and she would not be there to know. She drifted uneasily into sleep for a few minutes before being snapped awake, the images from the night filtering across her mind.  
  
A week later Lara had not gone home at all. Everyone was concerned for her as she did little eating as well. She slept painfully in the lobby and the staff couldn't fail to notice that. The photograph Jack had taken of them months ago sat hidden in his diary. He was always going to give it to them but he was unsure. When Duffy and Nicky saw Lara in the corridor they eyed each other, nodded and Nicky ran tog et Comfort. This time Lara was heavy in sleep so they easily lifted her onto a bed and Duffy, off shift decided to go home. The staff had decided Lara needed a different change of scenery and Duffy had offered to take care of her. As they took her past reception Jack hissed at Nicky, quickly flipping past the pages in his diary and handed it to her. Nicky took a look, understood and placed it carefully in Lara's hand in the ambulance.  
  
A few hours later Lara nearly screamed with fright.  
  
"Sorry!" cried Duffy as she ran in and shooed her children out.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" she asked obviously.  
  
"Lara, you're in my house," she explained, "Look you need looking after and I'll just get you something to eat."  
  
Lara sat obediently on Duffy's sofa. Her eyes wandered around the room and stopped at the photograph lying on the coffee table. Tears were already forming in her eyes as she looked at the still image of them. Memories were chasing each other like cats and dogs as she went though all the good times and bad time she had with him.  
  
"Oh Lara," said Duffy as she placed her soup on the coffee table and grabbed a tissue. "It must be very hard for you. I remember what it was like when Andrew died but at least you still have Patrick and he'll pull through."  
  
"Will he?" she wondered, blowing her nose, "I just miss him so much and it's so stupid, I even miss the way he would push the hair out of my eye."  
  
"The little things make up life," Duffy offered. Duffy sat very patiently and listened to Lara. Lara found a little comfort in it and her planned escape from when she had discovered where she was was stopped as she rested instead. But she only would if Duffy promised to tell her when the hospital rang with any change.  
  
"Goodnight Lara," said Duffy as she switched off the light switch. Lara was now left to the dark and she stared up, scared at the quiet night.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack wouldn't have liked to have been caught doing what he was doing. He pushed the door open to Patrick's room and stared at the figure on the bed. He knew that with comas you could be waken by the voice of a loved one. He wondered if it worked with people you hated.  
  
He sat in the empty chair and cleared his throat,  
  
"Hey Patrick it's me Jack, you know the receptionist everybody knows and loves," he gave a short laugh before falling quiet, "Listen, I really hope you pull through, the department isn't the same without you. Remember when Lara first came here and you said there was no chance we'd get her? Every one was really jealous when you got it together and we still are." He paused before saying, "I bet you won't remember this when you wake up but it wouldn't matter. At least everyone would have you back."  
  
Jack got up quietly and left. A few minutes later Max walked in to Patrick and to check on how he was doing. He took down a few notes and clutching the end of the bed rail he said,  
  
"Well Patrick, there would have been many a time I'd have gladly killed you but here you are and you've managed to get the whole department concerned! How did you manage that?" he asked, unable to slip in his usual sarcasm towards him. "You know I could never understand you and your arrogant attitude towards everyone like you thought the world owed you something! You're a good doctor and I'd hate to lose you," he ended. He walked out and picked the phone up.  
  
Back at Duffy's Lara turned uncomfortably in her sleep. She was having a nightmare and wherever she was it was dark and wet. Lara ran through the water uncertainly calling Patrick's name. The fog was beginning to thicken and settle in. All around her the walls grew taller. Her feet got stuck so she flung her boot off.  
  
The water was now above knee height but still she wandered uncertainly. The water was growing higher all the time. Lara became hysterically tearful and slowly ran. Tripping into the water she choked as she got up, still crying but now she was lost.  
  
Lara wasn't growing restless. She knew he had to be around somewhere, she could feel it in her heart. Her eyes were strained hard as she tried to grasp onto the figure, not so far away. Realising it was Patrick she ran eagerly forward.  
  
"Patrick," she began.  
  
He didn't say anything. Instead he sadly placed his hand on Lara's throat btu Lara looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"I've missed you so much," she cried. She tried to pull him into a hug but sadly realised that it was a ghostly image. She began to worry as his eyes tore away and his image faded as well.  
  
"No Patrick don't go!" she screamed, "Please, I love you!"  
  
A distant roaring in the background. The hairs on Lara's neck raised. Turning she found herself enveloped into a giant wave. Struggling for air she started to scream and…  
  
Lara bolted up form her nightmare. Breathing in deeply she though over the dream. Of course! It had been so obvious! Leaping out of the sofa she knocked on Duffy's bedroom door. Whatever it took Lara needed to get home.  
  
She knew how to save Patrick. 


	10. Wish Upon A Star

Casualty  
  
Wish upon a star  
  
Duffy tired but happy waved goodbye to Lara as she dropped her off at the hospital. Lara couldn't decide whether between running to the hospital or walking. She looked up at the night sky around her and spotted a bright star. She stopped and whispered,  
  
"Please, if there's anyone out there, please make sure that Patrick is going to be all right."  
  
Lara then darted towards Patrick's room. Plunging her hand deep in her coat pocket she pulled out her Amethyst necklace. Turning Patrick's hand over she closed her fingers around the jewel. She kissed his hand, as a mean of extra luck. This had to work. She hadn't taken the necklace of since she had got it except for that night when Patrick stayed over. Lara turned on the hospital radio and Robbie William's She's The One began to play softly in the background. Lara wasn't entirely comfortable with the peace.  
  
"Patrick," she said, "It's me Lara."  
  
She looked at the motionless figure and wondered if it would work at all. She remembered how he had kissed the Amethyst as means of protection. Well, maybe that would reflect on Patrick because she didn't feel safe without him.  
  
"You can't begin to know how much I've missed you. Life just hasn't been the same. You've managed to drive me crazy and you're not even fully here!"  
  
Her hands clasped around the one with the necklace in, "Please don't go," tears forming in her eyes again, "I don't care if you call me a blonde bimbo later but I need you, more then you could ever imagine. I guess you could say I love you."  
  
She slumped herself on Patrick crying, "I feel really empty without you," she continued, sobbing heavily. Her voice stopped as she cried, oblivious to all else. She just wanted him to get better, that's all. Everything in life would be complete with him. She knew what love was now. When you couldn't bear to be away from that person and your whole future could be seen with them. She didn't want it with anyone else.  
  
A slight flicker and Patrick's eye opened. He tried to smile. He loved hearing every minute of Lara's confession. Perhaps he should surprise her rather then comfort her in her current state.  
  
"I wish you were here," she wailed.  
  
"I knew you couldn't live without me!"  
  
Lara quickly looked up at Patrick's grinning face,  
  
"But then I'm hardly surprised, seeing as how you're a typical blonde."  
  
She punched him on the arm.  
  
"Hey! I'm going to report you to the hospital for that! You're not getting away with it!"  
  
Lara's face beamed and happy tears streamed down her face as she reached forward to hug Patrick.  
  
"Promise to never leave me again," she muttered as she smothered his face in kisses. Patrick sighed,  
  
"It looks like I'm stuck with you, doesn't it?"  
  
~*~  
  
He still needed a few weeks in the hospital. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when he came around. In fact, Patrick had never had so many visitors in his life. Patrick was less snappish and arrogant but many put it down to him being knocked in the head.  
  
Jack walked in, a bunch of grapes in one hand, a mischievous look on his face.  
  
"Hey Doctor Spiller, how's it going?" he asked, grinning.  
  
"Jack," he said, "So apparently you're the receptionist everybody knows and loves?"  
  
Patrick took great pleasure in watching Jack's face change from grinning to confusion. Did I really say that to him, he wondered.  
  
"Unfortunately I'm back now, so no you can't go out with Lara.  
  
"Did you hear all I said then?" he asked, bewildered.  
  
"Oh yes."  
  
The two chatted in for a while, had a laugh or two and agreed to meet for a drink in the future.  
  
In other ways Patrick's character was reforming for the better. His first footsteps were shaky and he nearly fell. Lara caught him in time and he smile gratefully at her as she raised him onto the bed.  
  
"Do you want to try again?" she asked him. Patrick's sight was outside, with Max who looked in guiltily before walking away, to do his job. Patrick remembered what he had said during his coma as well. Maybe he was right. There was no reason for him to be a misery.  
  
"Yeah," he answered, "Let's try again."  
  
~*~  
  
Several weeks later and he was due to be discharged.  
  
"So I suppose you won't be needing any help at home?" asked Lara in a casual tone. He studies her face and saw her eagerness badly hidden in her eyes.  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly a child am I? But I suppose if you think I am we better listen to what the doctor says."  
  
"I suppose we better had," she answered.  
  
One evening a horn beeped outside. Patrick opened the front door, curious to why there was a taxi outside his door.  
  
"La-"  
  
"Come on Patrick," she tugged as she walked out the door, "You have to come."  
  
They got into the taxi and all Lara said was,  
  
"You know where."  
  
Patrick watched her agitated as she drummed her fingers and looked at him once too often. The taxi was taking a long time to get to wherever it was going but he felt like he was having de ja vue. He felt like he had passed these streets once before but couldn't quite put his finger on when. It all became clear as the taxi stopped.  
  
"Lara," his voice croaked, "I can't get out here."  
  
"Why not? Look Patrick you'll have to face it sooner or later,"  
  
Patrick sat stubbornly back as he looked at the river around him. Lara placed her hand in the cab and offered it to him. He looked at it frightened before slowly taking her hand and pulled himself out. He never shut the door, he didn't want to. Lara seemed to be dragging him to the edge and she looked over the water. He took a quick look, backed away even more quickly into the taxi. On the way home he felt Lara's grip tighten. She understood.  
  
Soon the couple were at the airport. Lara couldn't help but smile widely as for two months she was going home with Patrick. Patrick listened to her excitedly talk but they were late. They urgently ran through the boarding procedures, growing ever more anxious. Lara was beginning to get snappish.  
  
They got to the final checking point. Lara thrust her tickets at the air hostess. She ran forward but couldn't get anywhere. Patrick had just stopped. Slowly turning she gasped as she looked down on him. He nervously pulled a box out of his pockets and with trembling fingers opened the lid and looked at Lara, a nervous look on his face.  
  
"Lara, will you marry me?"  
  
A wave of happiness swept through her. A delighted look on her face she whispered,  
  
"Yes."  
  
Patrick got up and gave her a kiss. Wild applause came from every corner. When Lara eventually pulled away she was happy in every fibre and cell of her body. Patrick looked relieved but happy. She placed his hand on his hips and he linked through it, happily bouncing towards their seats.  
  
As the plane zoomed high into the night sky the stars winked down on them. Lara wondered if the one she had wished on was out tonight but it didn't matter.  
  
"Lara," he whispered in her ear, "How about joining the mile high club?"  
  
She giggled as he led her towards a cubicle. Life was going to be a lot better from now on.  
  
For there is nothing like being in love with someone but knowing that they also loved you.  
  
'Cos if there's somebody, calling you on,  
  
She's the one.  
  
  
  
The end. 


End file.
